The Story of Us
by adamantaspiringauthor16
Summary: On a cloudy afternoon in Godric's Hollow Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley happen upon a tale told by none other than Lily Evans Potter herself. Written during the Potter's final months of captivity, the story divulges just who James Potter and Lily Evans were, and how their son, Harry Potter, came to be.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Why hello lovely fanfiction world, I've missed you! So this is my second attempt at a James/Lily story and I feel that it is going to be much better than my first fic. I'm definitely more open minded with this one, so I'd love to have a beta take a look at it. If you're interested please message me. I just would like to say that I give out cookies in exchange for reviews…just throwing that out there. Do with that knowledge what you will. Anyway, enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I practically own nothing here. It is almost all J.K. Rowling's; I just like to play around with the world she's created. I don't claim to own anything unless it is something that I have personally created. Most of the characters are hers; she get's all of the credit.

"Harry! Come look at this..." Ginny called.

"Coming," Harry called back as he made his way to the master bedroom where his girlfriend was sitting.

Harry and Ginny were spending the day at the Godric's Hollow house looking for anything that could be considered salvageable. The house had seldom been touched since the night of James and Lily's deaths; this was even Harry's first time really setting foot in the broken shambles of his former home, so everything was in pretty awful shape. It seemed as if any given item wasn't broken, than it was covered in layers of dust and dirt.

Ginny was there mainly for support, but she was planning on cleaning up some and doing a good bit of exploring. She would never admit it, but honestly they, James and Lily, intrigued her. She secretly yearned to learn about their lives…about who they were before that day. Even more so she wanted to know what Lily was like, and if she could successfully follow in her footsteps as the next great Potter wife. Granted her and Harry were far from being engaged…but the thought was always there. They'd been together for years; it was only a matter of time before he would want to take the next step. Thus it worried Ginny often that she wouldn't be good enough, so she was secretly hoping there would be something hidden in this house that could help her.

For a good hour Ginny wandered around, avoiding the room she wanted to explore the most. Harry seemed to be avoiding it too, but for different reasons. Finally, when she could wait no longer she gave in, climbed up the stairs, and entered the Master bedroom. After inspecting the room carefully, Ginny came across a loose floorboard and lifted it gingerly, revealing loads of dust and an old journal.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he walked through the doorway.

Wordlessly she handed him the thick journal, which he accepted slowly as he sat down next to her.

Harry looked down at the book in his hands. On the earthy green cover it read "The Story of Us" in surprisingly shiny gold letters. The rest of it was covered in a layer of dust, but the letter had stayed perfectly clean. A spell had obviously been cast to keep them that way, but by whom?

"Magic," he murmured softly under his breath while running a finger over the letters.

"Open it," Ginny urged gently as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

He nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the first page. On it was a letter, penned in impeccably neat, curling black cursive. It read:

_Future Readers:_

_My name is Lily Evans Potter. By the time you read this, I shall surely be dead. Don't fret, for I will have died by side of the man I love. We will have died at the hands of a tyrant: a…man, if he could even still be considered that, who seeks vengeance for deeds my husband and I have committed against him and his followers. We are, or rather were, members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization created to fight the war he has created. This man possesses incredible magical skill and lusts for more power than any man should ever behold. Perhaps you will already have heard of him, he is rather famous. Unfortunately, he will find us, of this I have no doubt, but for now it is a waiting game. My husband, son, and I will be forced to live out the remainder of our days imprisoned in our home, hiding from a man made of evil. Occasionally a close friend will stop be, for we have no family left. That is one of the main downsides of war…it takes away those dearest to you. However, it has made me stronger. Anyway, aside from these less then frequent and slightly dangerous visits we spend our days here with little to do. My solution to this problem-everlasting boredom-is to write our story to the best of my capabilities. I by no means a professional writer. You have been warned, expect errors .One of my husband's greatest fears is that we will die here and be forgotten, so I am writing this in the hope that I prevent just that. Should you choose to turn the page, you will be entrusted with this story. I ask little of you, just simply pass this story on after you read it. I hope that you find it entertaining…and maybe even instructive. _

_Best Regards,_

_Lily_

"Harry…" Ginny said softly.

"Well I suppose we should read it…I mean we have to don't we?"

"What do you want to do?" she asked, disregarding his question.

He thought about it for a moment, but his decision was clear, it had been from the moment he laid eyes on the leather bound storybook.

"I want to read it," Harry answered confidently.

"Okay then, chapter one I suppose?" Ginny said with a smile as she flipped the page.


	2. Chapter 1- All Aboard

On September 1, 1971 James Potter met Lily Evans.

This event was in no way particularly special; in fact it was rather ordinary and cliché. It took place on a train, but it began at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾: the gateway from one world to another.

* * *

Through bustling crowds of tearful parents, excited students, and noisy pets surfaced a girl with fiery auburn hair and bright emerald eyes. Her name was Lily Evans.

"Oh my," she gasped as she stepped on to the seemingly impossible Platform.

She spun around in a full circle to fully appreciate everything. She noted the sturdy bricks that held the place up, the bright light overhead that seemed to illuminate the room while reflecting the mood, and the steam billowing from the massive crimson toned train.

Lily practically bounced with excitement. Everything was new and she was more than ready to go exploring in this newfound world.

"Is that…toads I hear?" Lily asked, noticing a strange croaking noise somewhere in the distance.

"Yes dear. Remember, your letter said you were allowed one owl, cat, OR toad," her mother, Elizabeth Evans, replied. "You just chose to bring an owl."

"Well an owl was the most practical choice so I could write to you," the redhead responded.

As her mother nodded and mumbled something about owls, Lily looked around. She tried to search through the crowds with her eyes, hoping to find her friend, Severus Snape. He was the only other student she knew personally thus far.

"Good gracious isn't this wonderful?" Daniel Evans exclaimed.

"I think he might be more excited then you are Lily," Mrs. Evans joked.

"Well come on love, there's absolutely no way you can tell me that this isn't amazing. Look over there! That trunk is floating!"

"Where?" Lily questioned, growing even more excited, "Oh I just love magic! I still can't believe it. I'm really a witch!"

"You'll be brilliant; you always are," her mum said proudly.

"I just wish Hogwarts wasn't so far away. I'm going to miss you three," Lily said, her mood dampening slightly.

"We're only a lett…I mean owl, away!" her father assured her.

"I know…it just won't be the same."

"Oh Lily, don't be ridiculous! Once you get there you'll become familiar with everything, have a fabulous time, and forget all about how different things are! Now smile, I need pictures!"

"Mum enough pictures, we took a so many at home. I'm going to be late!" Lily cried.

"Hush Lily. It's only ten forty, you have twenty minutes still," Elizabeth replied as she snapped another picture.

"Smile, and could you put your hands on your hips?"

"Muuuuuuuuum," she wined.

"Oh Lils, just pose for the bloody picture. The sooner you listen to her the sooner she'll stop," Mr. Evans reasoned, but he seemed rather distracted watching the happenings of the busy platform.

Lily frowned, upset with her father for taking her mother's side, but did as he said and smiled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Perfect!" her mother cried.

"Thank God!" Lily sighed as she looked around.

Her eyes landed on the wrought iron birdcage resting on top of her trunk.

"OOOhhh Mum wait! Will you take a picture of me with Luna?" Lily asked excitedly, gesturing to her tawny owl.

"Seriously?"

"Pleeeease mum?"

"Would you look at that? I spend an eternity trying to get the girl to take a ruddy picture, and now she's begging me to take one," Mrs. Evans laughed as she prepared the camera.

"Oh look at that! She just completely switched outfits with one flick!" Elizabeth cried suddenly, distracted by a woman who had magically changed the appearance of her clothes.

"MUM! Focus: picture please," Lily begged.

"Oh sorry darling," she replied as she took the picture.

"How much longer?" asked Petunia, Lily's older sister.

"Ten minutes," Mr. Evans replied as he glanced at his watch.

Petunia groaned. She, unlike her sister, did not posses any magical abilities and was rather annoyed with the whole ordeal.

"Actually, I probably should be getting on the train," Lily cut in, "I wouldn't want to be late! Plus I have to find Severus."

"Oh no! So soon?" Elizabeth Evans cried, quickly growing emotional.

Lily stepped forward, embracing her mother.

"Love you Mum!"

"I love you too sweetheart," Mrs. Evans said, crying a little. "Do you have everything? All of your books? What about parchment? Do you have enough parchment and ink?"

"Yes, I've got it all. I've double and triple checked I swear!"

"All right, have a lovely time! Be careful!"

"Bye Petunia," Lily said awkwardly, after breaking from her mother's hold.

Petunia simply shrugged in indication that she even heard her sister before turning her head toward the other direction.

Lily frowned, slightly crestfallen by her sister's reaction, but nevertheless she was determined not to get upset.

"Daddy," she smiled as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

"Have a nice time Lilypop," Mr. Evans said. "Remember to write."

"Of course," Lily assured him.

"I love you," she said, and he responded likewise.

"All aboard the Hogwarts' Express! All aboard!" called the conductor.

At the sound of his voice, Lily picked up a caged Luna and grabbed her trunk by the handle, setting off on an adventure of a lifetime. She looked back, fearing for a moment that perhaps she was not ready, but seeing the reassuring smiles on her parent's faces convinced her of what she already knew: she had been born ready.

* * *

Far down at the other end of the Platform stood a boy, tall for his age, with messy dark hair and wire rimmed glasses that concealed a pair of hazel eyes.

"James!" cried the boy's mother. She was an exasperated looking woman, dressed in deep maroon robes, her ebony hair pulled neatly back into a bun.

"Oh for Merlin's sake stop running off! These are my last few minutes with my only baby, and since you are that baby you need to be present."

"Sorry Mum," James replied as he hurried toward his mother.

He'd just been in a heated conversation with Frank Longbottom, the son of some family friends, about two chocolate frog cards. Unable to resist a debate, James had spent the last ten minutes arguing that a Bowman Wright card was more valuable than a Joscelind Wadcock one. Needless to say, he won the argument.

"Oh it's all right dear, I'm sorry! I'm just going to miss you…that's all," she said, getting teary-eyed.

"Dorea, stop it. You're embarrassing the boy!" Charlus Potter joked lightly as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I'll embarrass him all I like Charlus Potter! He's only going to get on the Hogwarts Express for the first time once!" she exclaimed as she elbowed his ribcage.

In true dramatic Potter fashion he staggered forward, pretending to be wounded.

"MY RIB! DOREA THAT WAS MY GOOD RIB" he cried.

"You're both embarrassing, so can I go now?" James laughed.

"NO," they cried in unison before looking at each other and erupting in a state of laughter.

James smiled, as embarrassing as they were, he loved his parents and admired them. He had never seen two people more perfect for each other. Like many kids, he had come to believe that his parents embodied true love.

"Now son, remember," Mr. Potter started, as he composed himself, breaking James out of his thoughts, "No misbehaving, get good marks, eat your vegetables, and don't stay up too late!"

He looked so serious saying it, but the words were clearly not his. They sounded incredibly wrong and definitely forced. James knew this was simply his father trying to sound like a good parent.

"More importantly, be adventurous and have fun! These are the best years of your life so I want you to thoroughly enjoy them! When they're over I plan on whipping you into shape so you can become an auror like old mum and dad," he finished, sounding more like himself.

"And if you feel the need to play an occasional prank or two in my honor then go ahead son, I know how you are," Mr. Potter added.

"Only two?" James asked incredulously.

"Well the number was really more for the benefit of your mother," he whispered loudly so his wife would hear him.

"NO pranks! I will send howlers. Don't think for a second I won't go that far," Mrs. Potter warned.

"Ignore her; she's all talk," Charlus added and held up a hand to deter her when she tried to protest.

Dorea frowned and swatted her husband on the head.

"Must you be so childish?"

"It's my specialty sweetheart! I thought you knew!" Mr. Potter joked happily.

James laughed and stepped forward to give his father a hug.

"Oh and I almost forgot, you better be in Gryffindor!" his father bellowed, only half serious.

James swallowed…he was beginning to feel uneasy about getting on the train and later being sorted. Practically every on of his ancestors had been in Gryffindor. There was immense pressure for him to follow in the family footsteps and carry on the tradition.

"Do I have to go?" he asked apprehensively. James would never admit it, but he was terribly nervous.

Mrs. Potter pulled him forward into a warm hug.

"James…remember that we'll be happy no matter house you're in. There's no pressure," she murmured softly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Thanks Mum," James whispered with a forced, small smile. He wanted to believe her….but a part of him just didn't.

"All aboard the Hogwarts' Express! All aboard!" called the confuctor.

"We'll write you before we leave for our mission on Tuesday," Mrs. Potter reminded her son.

"Okay," the dark haired boy replied.

"I love you," he said suddenly to both of his parents.

"Love you too," they replied, once again in unison, and his mother blew him a kiss.

Standing tall and proud, James grinned a little wider, and then he began to move forward. Taking one of the biggest steps of his life, even if he didn't quite see it that way, he too boarded the train.

* * *

"Severus?" Lily called down the crowded hallway of the train.

"Sever-oomph!" Lily collided with something and was suddenly flat on her back, lying on the ground.

"Oh bugger, I'm so sorry!" said some one who sounded significantly higher up than her as a helpful hand appeared near her face.

She took hold of it and was pulled upward. Once vertical, her eyes met a tall boy with dark, messy hair and glasses.

"I didn't see you there. I'm really sorry," the boy apologized. "Are you all right?"

"It's fine, I'm fine," she responded with a smile.

"I'm James," he offered awkwardly.

"Lily," she replied, "It's a pleasure."

He laughed, "That's awfully nice of you to say to someone who just knocked you over, and also quite formal."

"I'm forgiving and polite," Lily said.

"Well isn't that lucky for me then?"

"I guess it is," she laughed.

"I like your hair…it's very bright," James said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yes! Red is my favorite color."

"Hmm is it now? Well thank you then…" Lily replied.

After a moment or two of awkward silence Lily spoke up, "It was nice meeting you and all, but I really have to find my friend. I'll see you…uhh…in class?"

"Yeah, class. Sorry again about before, it won't happen again! Bye Lily," he said.

"Bye James."

Lily smiled and turned to continue down the corridor as James began his quest to find a compartment.

She thought he was funny; he believed her to be kind. Neither of them could have guessed how quickly their opinions would change.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"LILY MARIE EVANS! GET YOUR LOVELY ARSE OVER HERE," Hestia Jones bellowed.

"Oi! Hestia, use your indoor voice. You're going to make me go deaf. Is that any way to treat one of your dearest friends?" Lily scolded as she hugged her friend.

"We're outside," she countered.

"Shut up…that's not relevant," Lily laughed.

"I'm a Gryffindor? We're loud!"

"Also irrelevant, I'm a Gryffindor and I'm not loud! Plus it's rude to yell when you're physically so close to someone."

"Ugh, fine…whatever, you're too logical for your own good sometimes," Hestia said.

"Ladies!" boomed Sirius Black, Hogwarts' own tall, dark, and handsome lady's man, from off in the distance.

"Speaking of loud, may I present exhibit A?" Hestia laughed.

"Miss me?" Sirius questioned as he reached the girls.

"Always, Sirius," Lily remarked, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

They had grown rather close over the summer. Lily had run into Sirius in July while she had been visiting Alice in Diagon Alley. He looked rather down, and against her better judgment, Lily asked what was wrong. He had been quarreling with his friends and was left all alone, so Lily befriended him because he had needed it. They spent the majority of that summer together exploring muggle London.

The experience opened Lily's eyes, giving her the chance to see that he was not really as bad of a person as she had thought. Likewise, Sirius was glad he got to know the redhead, and her kindness was something he was eternally grateful for.

Sirius grinned and wrapped one arm around Hestia and the other around Lily.

"Where's the rest of your cartel?" Hestia asked as they began loading their trunks on the train.

He shrugged, "Around somewhere. I'm sure Remus is doing something prefecty, Peter is probably lost, and James is either still saying goodbye to his parents or off with a girl."

"And you're here because?" Hestia continued.

"I like spending time with beautiful women," he retorted cheekily.

"Forever a charmer," Lily laughed, "And Remus isn't doing any Prefect duties; they haven't been assigned yet."

"Doesn't mean he isn't doing them! The bloke likes to stay ahead of the game!"

"Sirius! There you are!" wheezed a short, stocky boy who appeared on Sirius' left.

"Peter, I left you with two gorgeous Hufflepuffs. Why in Merlin's name are you here and not with them?" Sirius frowned.

"They had to go, and by the way, I ran into James. He was looking for you too so we split up."

"Excuses, excuses," the dark-haired Gryffindor muttered, ignoring Peter's comment about James.

"SIRIUS? PETER? REMUS?" yelled a deep voice from within a nearby crowd of students.

"There he is now," Peter said.

"Ugh, all right. Sorry Lily-flower… Jones, papa's calling, and you know how he gets when he's forced to wait," Black groaned as he and Peter turned and made their way toward their impatient friend.

"All aboard the Hogwarts' Express! All aboard!" the conductor bellowed.

Lily smiled as she and Hestia stepped onto the train. This was going to be a good year. She was sure of it.

* * *

"Lily!"

"Hestia!"

Both girls spun around and were greeted by the faces of their friends Alice and Marlene.

"C'mon we already got a compartment; Dorcas is there now holding our spots, but we have to hurry!" Alice cried excitedly.

"Relax Alice, no one's going to steal our compartment. How are you two?" Hestia cut in.

"Actually…I NEED FOOD. LET'S GO," Marlene yelled.

"Well hello to you too Marls," Lily chuckled.

"I saw you yesterday, there's no need for greetings! Seriously though, where's the trolley?" Marlene asked, her blond curls slicing through the air as she turned to look down the hallway.

"Let's just go to the compartment and we'll get food when the trolley comes by," Alice suggested.

"You just want to get back so you can see Frank," Marlene snickered.

"I'm not agreeing with or denying that statement," Alice retorted as the girls made their way to their reserved train car.

Hestia entered first, followed by Marlene, then Alice, and finally Lily.

"Why are they here?" Lily asked, clearly annoyed as she took in the current residents of the compartment.

James and Sirius were some how both lounging across a row of plush scarlet seats, their legs overlapping in the middle. Peter was seated on the floor eating a chocolate frog, and Remus and Dorcas were sitting in two of the seats across from the inconsiderate boys. Frank had been leaning against the wall, but he moved to greet Alice when the girls entered.

"They are bigger than me and they used force?" Dorcas tried, hoping Lily would buy her excuse.

Lily shot her a look, "Exactly whom are you kidding here? You are one of the toughest people I know. You could take and have taken them both."

Dorcas raised up both hands in surrender. "I WAS BRIBED! JAMES HAD CANDY!"

"Really mature Potter," Lily sneered as she loaded her things into the overhead shelving.

"Oh come off it Evans! Every other compartment was full. We clearly provided payment for our stowage here so let us be," James shot back.

"You're taking up an entire row," Lily began crossly.

"There's another one over there," he said, gesturing to where Remus and Dorcas were sitting.

"There are seven other people in this compartment you idiot! How would you like us all to fit there?"

"Dunno, figure it out. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't object to some one sitting on his lap," James replied suggestively.

"Don't be crude. Tell me Potter, what gives you the right to take over this compartment? You really think a bit of sweets is enough?" Lily demanded.

"I can do whatever I want Red."

"DON'T call me that!" she yelled back furiously.

"I'll call you whatever I want Flower," James replied with a smirk.

"Stop it James," Sirius tried lazily.

"That was pathetic Sirius," Marlene added.

"You're pathetic McKinnon," he retorted.

"Screw off Black."

"See this wouldn't have happened if you were never here," Lily said, looking directly at James.

"Stop blaming me Evans. I didn't plan this."

"Like hell you didn't, you arrogant arse!"

"This is ridiculous. You argument is invalid and so is this conversation."

"Yeah well your existence is invalid Potter," Lily threw back. She thought for a second a look of hurt flickered across his face, but decided she must have imagined it.

"Enough," Remus said, cutting in before James could reply with an even harsher comment.

"Lily let's go. We have a prefect meeting in five minutes. James…go take a walk before you do something stupid that you'll regret," he ordered.

"I don't need to take a fucking walk, I'm fine," James barked.

"Okay fine, whatever. We're leaving," he said as he practically pushed Lily through the doorway.

"At least try to be civil?" Remus begged as they made their way to the prefect's compartment.

"I was being civil, he started it!"

"No Lily, you kind of started it this time…"

Lily thought about it…she had basically had started the argument, but he had been acting like an arse.

"Well he had it coming," she replied after a pause.

"Lily…" Remus said gently.

"Look Remus, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about it. Lets just go to the meeting, yeah?" Lily responded.

"Sure," he answered as they entered their meeting, "But you can't avoid the topic forever."

"I know," she sighed, "But the longer I can ignore the topic of the James Potter, the better off I am. It keeps me sane."

* * *

_**A/N: So just to clarify this chapter ends with the marauders and their friends in their 6**__**th**__** year of Hogwarts, which is 5 years after their first year at the beginning of the chapter. I apologize for any errors grammatically or otherwise. I've read this over probably a thousand times, but I'm sure I missed a few. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review if you have a chance! I'd loved to get some feedback and answer any questions you may have.**_

_**Also keep in mind that this is a working draft. The title and some chapters may end up being altered in the future. Don't be surprised if you see these changes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own much here. All rights go to JKR. **_


	3. Chapter 2- Hogwarts' Happenings

Lily had six of her seven classes with James that year. She believed somehow this had not been an accident, rather that he had planned it on purpose. It was no secret that despite how often the pair fought, James seemed to eternally fancy the girl.

However, they simply were interested in similar career paths, thus they followed the same general curriculum. This of course resulted in even more fighting between the pair and twice the amount of headaches for everyone else.

"POTTER!" Lily roared. "I SWEAR TO MERLIN IF YOU SO MUCH AS BREATHE ON THAT POTION I WILL CASTRATE YOU."

"Evans, relax. I won't mess it up this time I promise!" James swore. This was already their third try. James kept adding ingredients in the wrong order or amounts.

"How the hell did I get stuck with him as a partner anyway? He's rubbish at Potions," Lily muttered under her breath as she tended to the brewing potion.

James smirked. Truth be told, he was actually not bad at Potions, but he loved seeing Lily flustered so his hand always seemed to…. slip.

"Can I help you with something Evans? Wouldn't want you to resent me for not doing any work like usual!"

"SIT. OVER. THERE. Touch nothing," she replied. She began scribbling furiously in her notes, trying not to cause a scene.

"If you insist," he shrugged.

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily?" James whined after sitting for five minutes.

"What?" she hissed.

"I'm bored!" He pouted and began to lean back in his chair. It collided with the desk behind him, almost knocking over another student's Infusion of Wormwood.

"All right McMain? Sorry about that; I really should be more careful!"

"It's fine," murmured the boy.

Lily whipped around, her red hair smacking James lightly in the face. Rage arched across her features, and James noted that her cheeks were tinged red.

Taking a deep breath, calming herself, Lily replied, "Why don't you cut up the bat wings? Diagonally across, a two centimeters apart."

He was taken aback. Lily responded with such calmness; it felt eerie, like the quiet before the storm.

"Okay…. as long as you promise not to kill me if I do it wrong…."

"Oh I don't make promises I can't keep Potter," she answered evenly.

"Half of me feels like I should be worried, but the other half thinks you look bloody hot when you threaten me so I shouldn't really give a damn," James said, chuckling.

"Sod off you prat."

"Oh Lily I would, but I'm cutting up the bat wings!" he proclaimed with dramatic zeal.

"I gave you one lousy job. If you seriously can't even handle that," she growled as she added ingredients, "then I am going to ask Slughorn for a new partner.

"And what will you tell him is wrong with your current partner?"

"Everything."

"Surely everything isn't wrong with me! I mean I look bloody fantastic in these trousers today so that can be considered a positive aspect that I withhold," James joked.

"I'm dead serious Potter," Lily shot back, not even bothering to look at him. "You're worthless to me. I only keep you around because of how begging for someone else would look."

James inhaled sharply. He noted her sincerity and that she hadn't said he was a worthless partner specifically. She had generalized. He would never admit it, but it really bothered him. On some level he had realized that Lily Evans did indeed believe him to be worthless; it was something that pained him to admit. James cared about what she thought more than anyone else, and he hated himself for it.

"Everything all right over there Lily dear?" Slughorn called from his desk.

"Yes Professor," James answered before Lily could.

"Here are your bat wings. Cut the way you asked," James reported harshly.

Lily glanced at them; they were perfect, as if he cut them magically not by hand…but she had seen him do it. It was impossible. She knew she should thank him, but she didn't.

* * *

"James Potter!" someone yelled in the distance.

He groaned, not in the mood to deal with whoever wanted his attention. The last few weeks had been anything but pleasant to him. Quiddich tryouts, fights with Lily, and girls constantly begging for his attention: James was actually exhausted.

"Jaaaaaaames," called a shrill voice, sounding increasingly closer.

He sighed, knowing exactly who it the voice belonged to. He seriously hoped she would just go away if he ignored her, but doubted the probability of that actually happening.

"You better not being ignoring me James," she chastised, looping her arm though his.

"Charity, always a pleasure! Why would ignore you?" he lied. James honestly would have preferred dealing with Lily or an annoying first year to her at that moment.

"That's what I thought, now…" Charity began. She rambled on easily, and James remained blissfully unaware of whatever she was talking about.

After five minutes of meaningless chatter she finally said, "James! Are you even listening?"

"What? Yeah, love, of course. You were talking about ummm Divination?" he tried.

Charity frowned. James sighed, knowing he was wrong. He did the only thing he could think of to save him from getting another lecture.

"Come 'ere," he whispered deeply, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Oh good, I had hoped you were in the…mood," she hissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm always in the mood," he murmured as his lips met hers and his hands slid under her skirt. He pulled her roughly toward him, closing the small gap between the pair.

As much as he disliked her, James would admit that Charity Burbage was fun to fool around with. Despite her bleach blonde hair and tons of makeup, she looked sexy with her nice bum and large breasts. More importantly, she never turned down a snog and she was good at it. They were not dating, but Charity could make James forget about everything for a little while, and sometimes he needed that.

"Oh James," she sighed as he slipped his hands beneath her shirt, "maybe this isn't the place…"

"It's fine, just relax."

"James you didn't even lock the door," she retorted, pulling away from him.

He groaned as flicked his wand, locking he door.

"Better?"

"Much," she cooed as she began unbuttoning his shirt. James had to fight the urge to grimace. As attractive as she was, Charity had a terribly annoying, clingy personality that he hated.

"How much fun are you willing to have today Charity?" James asked, trying to sound like he would enjoy what they were about to do.

"How ever much you need baby," she answered.

"Good, because it's been a fucking long week," he sighed has she began kissing him again.

He lifted her up onto an empty desks so she was strattling him just below his hips.

Then suddenly they heard the heavy sound of the shifting lock. The pair separated, and both began desperately searching for their discarded articles of clothes.

"James," Remus groaned as he stepped into the room, "you know I have to at least dock points for this."

"Can't you let it slide just this once mate?" James begged while he stepped in front of Charity, shielding her from view.

"I've let the last three slide, and I highly doubt _she _is going to let it go," Remus answered as Lily entered the classroom.

"Ugh Potter, 5 points and detention, and detention for you too Burbage. You can do better by the way," Lily hissed in disgust.

"Must you insist on patrolling where ever I want to have fun?"

"Perhaps you should rethink your definition of fun then," she replied bitterly, glancing at his toned torso exposed beneath his still unbuttoned shirt.

Lily sighed softly. He really was fit, and she quite enjoyed looking at his bare chest, even if she did loathe him.

James smirked, "Like what you see Evans?"

"James…" Charity cautioned.

"Oh shut it Burbage, we aren't together. I can say whatever I like to her," he shot back.

A look of hurt fell across the Hufflepuff, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You're absolutely right, we aren't. See you later Potter," Charity said. She walked out of the door quickly.

"Potter you have two minutes to be fully dressed and out of this classroom or I'll dock more points!" Lily yelled as she too retreated from the room.

"Yeah whatever you say your highness, but if you keep taking them away you know we'll never win the cup."

"We never win the cup because of you and Sirius anyway, James," Remus reminded him.

"Only because people like her insist on taking away points!"

"Stop being immature Prongs, you know you acted wrongly so accept the punishment. She's only doing her job."

"Why do you insist on being so sensible all of the bloody time?" James asked as he buttoned the top of his shirt.

"One of us has to be," he replied.

"Sensibility is overrated. Oh! I almost forgot, meet in the dorm say around seven thirty all right?"

Remus sighed tiredly and agreed, albeit reluctantly. He knew this was going to be another elaborate prank to provide as a distraction. James was never one to avoid confrontation in regards to others, but when it came to internal conflict things were very different. Remus truly worried about James…there was no way he could run from his feelings forever, and the childish pranks were getting too old and predictable to work for much longer.

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?" James asked.

"Don't act daft, you know what I'm talking about. Why do you waste your time parading around girls like Charity? I mean she's a nice girl and all…but…"

"It's fun?" James shrugged.

"And the real reason?"

He shot Remus a look after a moment's hesitation.

"I get it, you want what you can't have so you take full advantage of what you do have to make up for it. It's understandable, but Merlin James, have some class about it!" the prefect responded.

"Look you don't have to worry about it okay Moony? I'm fine, and this in no way concerns the Marauders."

"Anything having to do with you concerns the Marauders. We're your best friends."

"As one of my best friends, I am asking you to stop pestering me. Drop it, yeah?"

"For now, fine…" Remus relented, "I've got to go finish patrol and start that Potions' essay. See you at seven thirty."

* * *

"I honestly think I might kill him before next year," Lily cried whilst flopping down on her bed.

"What happened now?" Marlene asked, not looking up from her copy of the prophet. She laid draped across the bed to the right of Lily's reading and eating muggle sweets.

"I caught him snogging Burbage in the ancient ruins classroom just before dinner again!"

"Poor girl, Charity…what such a shame that she lets him use her like that," Alice added.

"Charity lets everyone use her. If all of the men in this school were cats she'd be the bloody scratching post," Dorcas said.

"Sirius spends his free periods with her every other day, if she's really still unaware that she's providing a service then she deserves every ounce of what she gets," Hestia contributed from underneath bed where she was searching for a lost sock.

"Well personally I think she's entitled to do what she likes and shouldn't be punished," Marlene countered.

"That's because you basically are Charity, except you're a hell of a lot smarter and you have some dignity left," Dorcas smirked.

"IAMNOT!"

"Marls," Hestia laughed, "It was a joke, relax."

"I'm a natural blonde and I have much better legs than she does! Plenty more boys ask me to snog on a daily basis, I just turn them down because I have some class!"

"What about the ones you say yes to?"

"Shut up Dorcas!" Marlene frowned, "I just like to have fun all right? Who cares if I slip into a broom closet with a cute boy every once and a while? I'm only human!"

"I'M NOT HEARING THIS! I AM A PREFECT!" Lily yelled, covering her ears jokingly.

"You're part Veela," Alice reminded her.

"Only 1/8! It doesn't even count!" Marlene said.

"Excuses, excuses," Hestia threw in.

"Oi! What is it? Gang up on Marlene day?"

"Yes!" the sixth year girls chorused.

Marlene pouted.

"Oh, you know we love you," Dorcas said as she tossed a pillow at Marlene.

Lily caught it in mid-air. "We are NOT having another pillow fight."

"I still haven't recovered from last weeks'," Hestia shuddered.

"You lot are no fun!" Dorcas countered. "I'm going to practice."

"I have to meet Frank at the Owlery, I'll walk you," Alice said. She jumped up from her respective bed and met Dorcas by the doorway.

"I guess that leaves the three amigos," Marlene joked.

Hestia shook her head, "I have a study date with Amos…"

"You still have me Marly!" Lily yelled as she jumped on the girl's bed. "LET ME LOVE YOU!"

"Don't leave me alone with this one! The girl's gone yumpy!" Marlene begged as Hestia rose to leave.

"Oh you'll survive darling, just limit her chocolate supply and find a book for her to read!"

Lily smiled excitedly. Marlene groaned; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sirius exhaled. His friends were late again. He wasn't really surprised. Remus most likely lost track of time studying. Peter had to have gotten lost, and James was notoriously unpunctual. Of the group, Sirius was the only one ever really on time ironically. He attributed it to growing up in a strict pureblood household where you were punished for tardiness. Throughout his time at Hogwarts he could count the number of times he was late to class on one hand, and every occasion had a good excuse.

"Sorry I'm late I lost tra…I'm the only one here? Merlin, I figured at least Pete would beat me," Remus panted as he entered the dormitory.

"He probably forgot – again."

"Where's James?"

"Who knows? He'll be here, this was his idea after all," Sirius said. "Wanna play Exploding Snap until they get here?"

Remus hesitated, "Last time you singed off my eyebrows!"

"Lily put them back!"

"That's beside the point Sirius," Remus replied as they began playing, "What's going on with you two anyway, while we're on the subject?"

"Lilyflower and I? We're mates. You know that," Sirius responded nonchalant.

"You've been awful close lately for just mates…James doesn't like it."

"Has he ever actually said anything about it?"

"Well no…but you can tell. Even during the last…full moon…he was different. He's well, moody," said Remus.

"Look we've already discussed this. I know James hates that I'm friends with her; he's jealous, but I'm not cutting her off. I like her Moony…she makes me decent. Even you can admit to noticing that at least," Sirius said as the snap exploded.

"Yeah I know, but try to be a bit more discrete about it will you? It's driving James mad. I swear to Merlin if I have to pull that boy out of another broom closet this week I'll kill him."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "OOOOH ickle Jamsie is getting action, how adorable."

"Please Sirius, he's a man whore. It needs to stop," he laughed.

"OI, I AM NOT," James bellowed from the doorway. "Dear Merlin you show up a few minutes late and even your best mates start calling you names!"

"Oh don't worry Prongs; NO one is a bigger man whore than I am. It's been proven," Sirius laughed.

"Exactly. Here I brought sweets," James said, dumping out the sugary contents of his bag onto Sirius' bed.

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked, not looking up from a book he'd began to read.

"OI! Funny story! He's snogging a Ravenclaw 3rd year. That's what took me so long: I was setting him up," said James while biting into a licorice wand.

"So he's not coming?"

"Oh no, he'll be here. I gave him twenty minutes to have fun before he had to come and fulfill his duties!"

"James…." Remus groaned.

"What?"

Remus shook his head.

James frowned. "Well there wasn't much time for more!"

"I think he was referring to the fact that you set him up with a third year, mate," Sirius added.

"He's taking advantage of her!" Remus said. He grabbed a chocolate frog from the piled and tore open it's wrappings.

"And like she's not doing the same? C'mon it's Pete…she probably just wants some experience," James protested.

"It still isn't right."

"What isn't right?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Nothing Wormtail, come in, join the bonding experience," Sirius said.

Peter walked in the room slowly, apprehensive about walking into a meeting that had already begun. He had a feeling they were talking about him.

"How was Lacy?" James asked.

"Her name was Lucy, Prongs, and she was nice," he responded.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows. "Was she dirty? Ravenclaws are naturally quiet, and the quiet ones always act the dirtiest!"

"Nothing happened," Peter admitted softly. "She was just so nice…I would've felt bad."

James pouted. "After all of that effort that I put in to get you a good time, you have to go and act like a gentleman?"

"You did the right thing Peter," said Remus.

"Don't encourage him!" Sirius bellowed. "You two are going to ruin our rep."

"It's for the best, mate."

"I beg to…"

"Can we just start the planning?" Peter begged.

"Fine…but I'm not happy about this," Sirius said.

"Me either," James agreed.

* * *

"Hi, Amos!" Hestia said. She was in a good mood today.

"Hullo dear," the Hufflepuff responded. He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"I was thinking we could just skip the lesson today, yeah? Wouldn't it be nice to just get something from the kitchens or take a walk?" he added.

Hestia sighed. As much as she liked Amos, she had to admit he was a slacker. At least three times a week he asked if they could skip their study sessions to do something more fun.

"Amos, you're practically failing Potions. You need a good mark on tomorrow's exam. You can't afford to skive off tonight."

"Oh come on, live a little Hes," he tried.

She shook her head. Dark locks of curly hair fell loose from her once neat plait.

"Please?"

Hestia simply began taking out her books, opening them to their respective pages in the process.

"Chapter one," she began.

Amos Diggory groaned. He liked Hestia. She was fun and bloody stunning in his opinion, but sometimes he wondered if dating her was worth it. She was so studious and often reserved. It was a wonder that she didn't get placed in Ravenclaw.

"Are you even listening?" Hestia asked.

"Yeah, love, of course. Go on," he promised, placing his hand on her knee.

She raised an eyebrow inquisitively, but continued. After some time he gently slid his hand up, so that it rested on her upper thigh. His fingers grazed just lightly under her skirt, drawing small circles on her alabaster skin.

"Amos," she chided. He didn't move his hand.

"I'm paying attention, this just helps me focus!"

"How on earth does that help you focus?"

"It just does, now go on. You were reviewing the uses of a Beozar," Amos said.

Hestia frowned. She knew he wasn't listening. She had reviewed the uses of Beozar half an hour ago. The Gryffindor girl stood and began to pack her things.

"I think we've done enough for tonight," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hes, don't do this. I'm sorry…I'll stop I promise!"

"I'm just tired," she lied as she stooped to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight then," he said.

Hestia quickly made her way out of the library, hoping he wouldn't follow her. She didn't notice Remus, who was walking toward the place she'd just vacated, and ended up knocking into him slightly. The books in his arms crashed to the ground.

"Oh Merlin, Remus! I'm sorry," Hestia cried. She bent to help him retrieve them.

"It's fine. Are you all right?" he asked. He had noticed the angry look on her face prior to running into her.

"Yeah…it's just been a long day. I'm tired," she lied again. They stood up, having gathered all of the books.

Remus knew she wasn't telling the truth. Hestia had a free period earlier that day that she had slept through.

"Right," he said.

"Did you happen to finish reading that book you ordered from Blotts?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yes! Merlin, it was fantastic. You have to read it. Here I think I have it somewhere in here…" He began rifling through his bag, eventually procuring a red book with blue binding.

"Thanks! I can't wait to read it. Can I interest you in _Hairy Snout, Human Heart? _It's a really touching story."

Remus inhaled sharply as his mind filled with worry. He knew all about that book. He wondered if she was trying to imply something.

"I've read it," he said.

"Oh really? Wasn't it great? I feel like I learned so much. It was very informative, and it really helped affirm my views," Hestia said.

"Yeah, yeah," Remus mumbled. "Look, Hes, I'm so sorry I've got to go. I left a book in the library and I want to get it before it closes. I'll see you later. You really should get some sleep, if you're tired."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she responded, taken aback by his sudden change in mood.

They parted ways: Hestia walking back to Gryffindor tower, and Remus heading to the quiet confines of the library to contemplate the conversation he'd just had with the girl he'd always admired.

* * *

_**A/N: Hi readers! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think and what you hope to see in future chapters. If anyone has a good idea for a prank the Marauder's would play I could really use your input. The person with the best prank will be rewarded! Review, review, review PLEASE!**_

_**If you live in America I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving! Eat more than you should, and enjoy your time off from work/school. If you don't live in the U.S. … well I hope you have a lovely November 22!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**_


	4. Chapter 3- Tragedy

September came and went, and October sped by. James and Lily tried to keep their fighting to a minimum…the effort failed. Sirius sank a bit farther away. Remus stayed as studious and worried as ever. Peter went about his daily routine, simply trying to get by. Marlene still slept around. Dorcas spent nearly all of her time on the Quidditch Pitch. Hestia threw herself into her work, trying to ignore her unhappiness. Alice and Frank fell even further in love. However, October brought tragedy.

* * *

Marlene entered the Great Hall on October 31 just as she would have any other day. She woke up late, dressed quickly, spent very little time on her hair, and made her way out of her dormitory. She believed it would be an ordinary day, until she noticed how quiet the school was.

"What's going on?" she asked no one in particular. There were a few students scattered around the entrance to the Great Hall; every one of them looked confused. The hall was decorated for Halloween, like it had been every year prior, but the mood of the room differed from the decorations.

Marlene apprehensively made her way to the middle of the Gryffindors' table. Her dorm mates always sat there, without fail. Today they were joined by two of the Marauders: Sirius and Remus. It was an odd occurrence, for the Marauders usually ate alone.

"Hestia?" Marlene managed.

She noticed Frank had an arm wrapped around Alice; they sat close together. Lily's face was masked with fake strength. She sat adjacent to Sirius, but they didn't touch. Remus looked crestfallen as he read the Prophet. Dorcas sat to his left, rigid and uneasy.

Hestia looked up at the sound of her name. She smiled sadly at Marlene and handed her the paper. It read:

**DEATH TOLL RISES: 11 MUGGLES KILLED, 9 WIZARDS**

"I don't understand," Marlene said.

"There was an attack late last night…in Surrey. Deatheaters…they left the mark," Remus said hesitantly.

"Oh no," she said softly. Lily's parents lived in Surrey. Marlene looked to Sirius.

He shook his head. "We don't know."

Lily didn't say anything. She would not allow herself to be upset until she was absolutely sure.

"They're fine," Dorcas tried. "You would've heard by now if they weren't."

"Well I'm sure it's all very hectic," Alice began. Hestia kicked her shin under the table.

"OW…l mean never mind," she mumbled embarrassedly.

Marlene sat down on Lily's right, speechless. She had no idea what to say to her friend or to anyone else for that matter, so she reached over and gave Lily's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Where the hell are James and Peter?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around Lily.

"Probably haven't woken up yet. They'll be here," Remus added.

"Better question, where's Dumbledore?"

"He's busy I'm sure," Lily said, finally speaking up. "What happened was tragic and unexpected. He's probably helping out."

"My parents are…fine," she forced out.

"Of course they are, love. Don't even think otherwise," Sirius assured her.

"Lets talk about something else shall we?" Frank said. "Who's ready for that Transfiguration exam?"

A collective groan emitted from all members of the group.

"Sorry, sorry! Just trying to decrease the tension," he apologized.

"What the bloody hell happened around here? Did someone die?" James asked loudly as he approached the table, Peter following in his wake.

His comment earned glares from he group as well as students in the surrounding area.

Remus stood and clasped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "There was an attack in Surrey, mate. Twenty people **are** dead," he said quietly.

James glanced at the Prophet Remus discarded. Sure enough, the headline proclaimed the dreadful news.

"Evans?"

"James," Sirius cautioned.

"Merlin, Padfoot, I'm being sincere…"

"What Potter?" she asked, looking up.

"Your family?

"I don't know," she said quickly.

James nodded and sat beside Marlene. He began piling his plate with food in an attempt to regain some normality.

The group sat in silence, eating little and fidgeting often.

"Ms. Evans?" Someone gasped, and Alice definitely gave a little shriek. James looked up and panicked at the sight of Professor McGonagall.

"You had better come with me," she said.

Lily rose with great dignity. Sirius, Alice, and Hestia all stood as if to accompany her, but the prefect shook her head.

"I'll be fine," she promised.

Alice burst into tears as soon as Lily was out of earshot.

"They're dead," she sobbed.

"You don't know that," Frank assured her.

"Frank…" Hestia said.

"Merlin," James cursed, locking eyes with Sirius. His friend nodded, unable to speak.

"Let's not be rash. Frank could be right," Remus replied.

"I hope so," Marlene said, finally speaking.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you," Professor McGonagall said as she led Lily to the headmaster's office. They walked in silence. A certain chill inhabited the air, bringing with it feelings of unease.

"I'm afraid I must leave you Ms. Evans. Oh…Sugar drops," she added and the stairway to the Headmaster's office revealed itself.

Lily began to ascend the stairs, dread growing more and more with each step.

She raised her hand to knock on the door just as the Headmaster began to speak.

"Come in, Ms. Evans," said Professor Dumbledore. His voice rang with calmness, giving Lily a false sense of tranquility. She entered his office slowly. He sat in a chair behind a great desk and motioned for her to do the same in the chair across from him. Lily glanced around, taking in the thousands of books and magical objects. She had been there before for prefect's duties, yet the room never ceased to amaze her.

"Am I correct to assume you've read the papers?" he asked.

Lily nodded.

"I thought as much. Ms. Evans…I'm terribly sorry…"

"Oh…" she said.

"Your parents were attending a theater performance right near where the attacks took place. We believe they were leaving as the Deatheaters arrived. Your father suffered a heart attack…from the shock, and your mother was hit by a killing curse."

The pain did not register at first. She understood the news and had even expected it, yet she felt nothing.

"My sister?" she asked, pleading silently to the God she no longer worshiped.

"Alive and well. She's staying with her fiancé's parents and does not wish to be contacted further more by anyone from the Wizarding World. However, I am sure she would not object to a telephone call or visit from you," the Headmaster answered.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. Petunia was fine; things would be all right. She was not alone.

"I have arranged for you to take portkey to Surrey. House elves are packing your things as we speak. You are of course allotted as much time off as you need, and Professor McGonagall, as well as myself, is willing to help you in any way you require. You have one hour to speak with your friends and collect anything you may wish to bring with you. Any questions?"

She shook her head and tried to process everything he had just told her.

"Ah, very good. Zinky?" A house elf with bright blue eyes appeared on her right almost instantly.

"Would you be so kind as to accompany Ms. Evans to her dormitory and help the other elves pack her things?" he asked.

"Yes 'ir! Zinky will take Miss Evans right away!" the elf responded enthusiastically. She began tugging relentlessly on Lily's hand, so the redhead rose and allowed the elf to guide her.

* * *

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" James roared as he stormed into the office Lily had vacated ten minutes earlier.

"Mr. Potter, now is really not the time."

"I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

"Please, Mr. Potter. It's been a very long night."

"PROFESSOR YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND," he continued.

"Oh, all right. James…please sit down and stop yelling," Dumbledore responded.

"But Professor!"

"I do understand James, now sit." He obeyed reluctantly.

"Is it true? Are they dead?"

The headmaster sighed. "Many people are dead as of last night."

"I meant Lily's parents for Merlin's sake!"

"You should have been specific. Mr. and Mrs. Evans are no longer with us, I'm very sorry."

James' dropped his head into his hands. He took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"Is she all right?" he demanded.

"I don't really believe that's of your concern, Mr. Potter. After all, you and Ms. Evans make it quite clear that you aren't friends," answered Dumbledore.

"Professor…it's Lily," James said. His voice was soft, vulnerable even.

"Have you, perhaps, fallen for the girl after all of these years of fighting?"

He shook his head. "I fight with her because I care about her. Because the only time she'll speak her mind fully is when she screams at me. Sometimes…you need to say the things you aren't supposed to say. I hope that's what I'm helping her do."

"Is that really all?"

"Well no, it's the only time we really speak to each other, and she looks great when…well uh the main point it I care about her, Sir," James rambled.

"My how have you grown, James. I remember the first time you came into my office. You had poured pudding into a certain redhead's hair. You didn't even have a second thought about how she may have felt. Now you're here because you do think about it. It's terribly ironic."

"What can I do Professor?"

"Be yourself James," said Dumbledore.

"I am myself!" he protested.

"They may I suggest, be yourself, yet keep in mind who you want to be?"

* * *

Lily stayed in Surrey for just over two weeks. She would have returned sooner, but she needed to pack up her parents' house. They—her and Petunia—were selling it and splitting the profit, as well as splitting the belongings inside of their former home accordingly and selling what ever they didn't want.

On the other hand, life at Hogwarts continued normally. Marlene, Hestia, Dorcas, Alice, Frank, and the Marauders all attended class normally, but the mood remained somber and the latter boys stopped playing pranks; each of them grew worried that Lily would not return. She had left without saying goodbye and never replied to their owls. When she arrived on November 19th they were surprised.

* * *

"Dorcas!" Marlene yelled down the busy corridor. The blonde rushed eagerly toward her roommate, pushing through crowds of students.

"Merlin Marls, slow down! What's got your knickers in a twist?" she said as Marlene reached her.

"Lily's back," she panted. "Shit, I really need to workout more. I…I…I can't even run a few hundred meters without getting winded."

"WHAT?"

"Well I mean I'm out of break you see," she began.

"Not you! I was talking about Lily!"

"I saw her heading to Professor McGonagall's office ten minutes ago. I swear it was her! Her hair is unmistakable."

"I thought…she wasn't coming back," Dorcas whispered.

"She is," Marlene assured her.

"The marauders…do they know?"

"I haven't seen them all morning, so probably not…"

"What do we do?" asked Dorcas.

"Find Alice and Hestia," Marlene answered, "then we can consider telling the Marauders."

"Okay."

* * *

James was rather used to first years pointing at him and whispering. He was Quidditch captain and his parents were very well known in the Wizarding World, plus he was a marauder; today was different though. They didn't look amazed or even excited like they usually would, but instead worried.

He coughed. "Excuse me. Charles Price is it?"

A little boy with jet-black hair nodded.

"Could you be so kind as to tell me why everyone looks like they've just seen a Boggart?"

The boy looked very uneasy, but he was a Gryffindor and refused, therefore, to be afraid of the sixth year.

"It's just…Lily Evans is back…"

"What?" James barely whispered.

"She was in Gryffindor tower this morning…we all assumed you knew and would be angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"She was with Edgar Bones. They're dating," one of the first year girls chimed in.

James did all he could to control himself.

"Thank you," he said curtly and walked away to find his friends.

It was time for lunch by this point, so he made his way to the spot in the Great Hall that he and his friends always sat. Lily's roommates had taken to sitting with themas well prior to her departure. By this point, the group was hardly ever apart between classes and meals.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

Hestia and Marlene looked up, confusion written across their features. Dorcas and the Marauders didn't even bother.

"What's wrong, mate?" Peter asked.

"Is it true that she's dating Bones?"

"You are going to have to be more specific," said Remus.

"Evans," he replied.

Now they all looked up.

"We…heard she was back, but I haven't heard anything about **that**," Hestia said.

"No one's seen her though," Marlene added.

"I doubt she's dating Bones. After what she just went through, she won't be dating anyone yet," Dorcas insisted.

"Where did you hear that from?" Remus asked as James sat down.

"Some first years." James began pilling food on his plate as he relaxed.

Remus laughed, "I hardly think they're a reliable source. Why would they know who Lily's dating?"

"She's with Bones," said a voice from behind them. It was Charity Burbage.

"I would know, after all he is in my house," she added.

"Get lost Charity," James barked. The blonde frowned.

"What did I do?"

"I'm sorry…it's been a bad morning. Please, just go," James said, trying to make up for yelling at her. She did as he asked, without question. She always did as he asked. It irritated him. Just once he wanted her to rebel and stand her ground.

"Well I don't think you'll be getting a shag from her for a while, Prongs," Sirius laughed.

"Shut up Padfoo…." James stopped; he had a sudden realization. "I have to go finish my Charms essay."

"James Potter, actually doing work? I never thought I'd see the day," Hestia joked.

He ignored her as he stood and began walking away, out of sight and far from the library where he was supposed to be. He knew where she was...the same place he would be if he were in her shoes.

* * *

"Evans, I thought I'd find you here. Not hiding are we?"

"Potter, I'm not in the mood." She sat with her back to him, facing the window of the Astronomy Tower that looked out over the grounds.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said, trying not to let any anger seep through into his words.

"I know, I got your letters," she sighed.

"And you didn't respond because?"

"I didn't know what to say…"

"That's why you're up here isn't it? You still don't know what to say?" he asked softly. James had dealt with death before. The few family members he had, aside from his parents, already had died. He knew what grief felt like.

"I suppose not," Lily replied.

"You know, we may not be the best of friends," he began as he took a step closer to her, "But I really am sorry. I know what it feels like to lose somebody…and I don't think you owe us anything, no matter how many letters we sent. Your friends are your friends no matter what…they don't always need answers."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Potter?" The redhead sounded irritated.

"Well damn, Lily, maybe I just wanted to be nice!" he answered, his voice rising a bit.

"I don't need your pity," she practically yelled as she spun around to face him. She looked so tired. James could feel his anger dissolving, but the look in her eye kept it alive.

"You don't have it! I just came up here to be considerate. Everyone is worried about you. You come back and don't say anything! You start dating Bones and don't even tell your best friends! Shit, Evans, everyone is worried and you don't even care!"

She showed no reaction.

"Obviously this was a waste of my time." James turned to leave, but Lily finally spoke.

"I'm not dating Edgar," she whispered. "I have no idea how that rumor started."

He exhaled, relief blossoming inside him, and changed his course. Instead of leaving, he moved to sit next to Lily. They remained silent for a long time.

"You were gone for a long time," he finally said.

"I had to deal with my parent's affairs. The left my sister and I everything they had…but we had to split it evenly and it took longer than anticipated."

James nodded, unsure of what to say.

"We sold the house," Lily said suddenly, "I didn't even want to sell it…but Petunia insisted. I'll miss it."

The sadness in her voice was heartbreaking. Slowly and with caution James wrapped an arm around her shoulders; she did not object, but instead leaned into the embrace. James knew she was simply upset, that it did not mean anything, but a part of him couldn't help but wish otherwise.

"I'll buy it back for you," he tried and she laughed.

"I wish things worked that way. You could just use all of your pureblood cash to make my problems go away. Life isn't that easy though."

"I would though…if you wanted."

"I know," she said. Normally, she would have dismissed something like this, claiming he was just trying to get in her knickers, but he sounded so sincere.

"Look, losing people is awful. It's never going to not be awful. It forces you to change in a way. You're faced suddenly with becoming an adult…forced to give up parts of your past. My mum says that death hurts because you're losing pieces of your past that you aren't quite ready to relinquish. I think the only way to solve the problem is to create more pieces of the past by moving forward. You know, continue living, and loving."

"I think…you might be right. It's just easier said than done. It hurts so much…."

"I know, but you're a Gryffindor, and you have so many friends willing to help you. I'll help you…in anyway you need. You'll be all right."

"I hope so," she said. The pair lapsed into comfortable silence.

"Why aren't we friends…James?" Lily asked after some time.

She asked the question he pondered all of the time; he knew the answer.

"Because you were right: I am a selfish, arrogant toerag who needs to grow up," he answered.

"You were."

"What?"

"You were a selfish, arrogant toerag and sometimes still are, but you **have** grown up…a bit" she said.

"I'm trying, Lily. You don't know how much I'm trying," he promised.

"I know."

"Can we…start over…as sorta friends?" James asked.

She didn't respond.

"Lily?"

"You can't ask me out," she finally said.

"Have I even once this year?"

Lily thought about it. He had not thus far.

"No…I suppose you haven't. All right, we can try to be friends. I think I'd like that," Lily said softly.

"So would I, so would I," James sighed.

They stayed in the tower until the sky turned dark. Sometimes staying silent, other times talking. She told him about her parents, and he told her about his childhood. They kept things short, not going into too much detail, but at least it was a start.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so so so sorry! I was under the impression I uploaded this chapteral already, but apparently I did not. So to make up for it you get this chapter and also another one, which is lengthy. Merry *insert holiday that you celebrate here*!**_

_**Anyway, James took Dumbledore's advice and remembered who he wants to be. He and Lily are now friends. Do you think it will last? Reviews with your responses are the cat's meow. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't really own much here. Rights go to JKR.**_


	5. Chapter 4- A Celebration Gone Awry

November finished ordinarily. Classes were attended, and Quidditch was played; the students of Hogwarts regained normality. December brought holiday cheer…and chaos.

* * *

"Hey Amos," Hestia said. She walked up behind the Hufflepuff captain, seated at a library table.

"Hullo, love!"

"Good day?"

"Better now that you're here," he flirted.

Hestia literally bit her tongue. It was all she could do to keep herself from gagging. Truth be told, she was very much sick of the things Amos said, but he was a bloody good kisser and he seemed to like her, so she didn't mind keeping him around.

She forced a smile and continued, "Did you bring your History of Magic book?"

"Actually…I forgot! I'm so sorry, but hey! Now we can take a study break. I believe the broom closet across the hall is free."

"Amos!" Hestia was taken aback…he was never this abrupt.

"C'mon, please?"

He reminded her of a whiny child. She hated it. Moments like these that made her question why she stayed with him.

"You need to study."

"We could be quick!"

"Then what, dear, is the point of even wasting our time?"

"Hes, I swear it helps me study better. Just fifteen minutes?" Amos persisted.

"Are you coming with me to Doe's party tonight?"

"Oi! Don't change the subject! And I dunno, where is it and when? You never mentioned it."

"Actually I did yesterday, but you were too busy looking down my blouse to notice. The Marauders are throwing her a party at a little pub in Grangerfield. It's right outside of Hogsmede, and they don't check if you're of age I guess so we'll all be able to drink if we want or whatever. We leave at 11 sharp, meet outside of the Hall."

"How are we getting to Hogsmede? It's a Tuesday night…"

"They claim to have their ways," she replied as she began taking books and parchment out of her bag.

"That's ridiculous! We'll get caught! I don't trust Potter, I don't care what you say."

"I trust him, Amos, and I'm going whether you go or not so it's your decision."

She acted very nonchalant about the matter, though truthfully she wanted him to come. They hardly had time to go out after all, and it would be a nice change of scenery. However, Hestia knew the more she acted like she didn't care the more he would.

"Well all right, but I swear to Merlin if he gets us in trouble I'll kill him," he grumbled.

"Of course," she laughed, leaning over to kiss him.

"See you at 11 then? I have practice soon…"

"What happened to our study date?"

"I uhh," he began, "Overscheduled a bit. Sorry, pet, I'll make up for it later!"

He kissed her quickly and was gone. Hestia sighed, relieved. She could finally get some work done now that he was gone and their plans for later were settled.

* * *

"Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"Lily are you even listening to me?"

The redhead perched on plush sofa in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by books and parchment.

"Sorry, Al, of course I am," Lily responded as she looked up. Alice wore a soft, frilly red dress with sheer black polka dot leggings, and little black heels. Her hair was curled and makeup was done.

"Oh never mind that, why aren't you dressed?" she demanded.

"I am dressed…"

"For Doe's party? Lily, I love you and all, but you're not going like that. I don't care what you say!"

"Oh that, I'm not going."

"Shut it, of course you're going. Now get your little arse upstairs and change. We've got to meet the boys in half an hour," Alice said.

"I'm not in the mood, and we have the Transfiguration test on Thursday, which incidentally I am completely unprepared for. I'm staying here. You lot go and have fun," she said as she went back to studying.

"It is one of your best friend's 17th birthday. She's coming of age at midnight…you have to be there!"

"Alice, I'll fail this if I don't stay back and study! I'm so behind already and this is my worst subject. As is, I'll be lucky to pull an A!" Lily insisted.

"Evans, if you go to the party I'll tutor you. Dorcas only turns 17 once. You should be there. And it's my best subject so I can help…uh if you like of course," James Potter said as he entered the common room. He had just returned from Quidditch practice. He was drenched in sweat and rain water; his hair was wet, and his shirt clung to him.

"You don't have to do that, but erm thanks…James," she answered.

"No seriously. I'll help you. It's not a bother. I need to study anyway and I probably won't unless I have a reason to focus," he shrugged.

"I'd really rather stay in tonight any…" Alice clamped a hand over her mouth.

"SHE would love it if you'd help her, James. Thanks ever so much! She'll see you tomorrow night at 6 in the library. We're going to go finish getting ready!"

Alice smiled and pulled Lily, up to their dormitory, still covering her mouth until they were inside and the door was locked.

"You are becoming more like Marlene everyday. It's bloody terrifying really," Lily exclaimed.

Alice was in the process of feverously searching through trunks and the wardrobe they shared, throwing clothes everywhere in the process.

"Here put this on please," Alice said as she shoved a bundle of black toward her friend.

"What is it?"

"Just put it on, Lily!" she cried, exasperated.

Lily obliged because she was honestly frightened by this new Alice.

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" she screamed from the loo they shared. The shirt was Marlene's, it was very fitted, very low-cut, and very back. Alice had paired it with black trousers and green velvet flats.

"Before you have a panic attack, come sit down and let me finish the look. We have exactly ten minutes to do your hair and makeup…. hmm actually just hair. You're naturally perfect so we can skip makeup!"

For Merlin knows what reason Lily allowed her roommate to play dress up with her. Alice waved her wand, performing a masterful curling spell that left Lily's hair falling down her back in soft twisting locks. She tied an emerald ribbon in Lily's hair to hold it out of her face and clasped a small necklace with a dangling key around her neck before helping her into black trench coat and performing a waterproof spell on her shoes.

"Time to go!" Alice exclaimed.

"But I haven't even gotten to see what I look like! And where the hell is everyone else?"

"You don't need to, and they were ready ages ago. Now hurry up, we're going to be late!"

The girls rushed down the staircase, out of the tower, and down the many flights of stairs all in a matter of two minutes.

"WE'REHEREWE'REHEREWE'REHERE!" Alice bellowed. She was significantly ahead of Lily by the time the group was in sight.

"A minute late, Prewett. Not your best work," Sirius scoffed.

"Sorry," she panted, grabbing her side. "Lily likes to protest my practices which makes things more difficult."

Frank wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You're late, Lily-deary," Sirius laughed as she approached. Then he looked up.

"Actually, I take back what I said, Prewett. Good job," he praised.

James had a hard time not looking at Lily. He hated that they were just "friends", but he was thankful for it too. Unfortunately, he was literally infatuated with her as ever, and Alice's outfit choice was not helping.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Lily asked, "Happy Birthday, well early I suppose, Doe!" She hugged her friend who had erupted in a fit of laughter.

"You had to make her look like ruddy Cat-woman," Dorcas giggled, "No wonder they can't stop looking at her! Thanks though, Lil."

"We should go," James said quickly, glancing at his watch. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose; Lily noticed.

"Everyone needs to put a blindfold on," Sirius added. He held ten black pieces of fabric, one for each member of the group who was not a Marauder: Marlene, Lily, Alice, Frank, Hestia, Amos, Dorcas, Sam and Aaron from Ravenclaw, and Marcus the other Gryffindor beater.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Marlene said.

"Always a problem causer, just put it on Marls. And calm down, someone might hear you," he said.

"Why are these necessary?" Hestia asked as Sirius passed them out.

"We're taking you to town through a secret passage way, and as much as we like you lot, we can't give up its location. Remus and Sirius are going to take the first half of you, and Pete and I will take the next half after five minutes or so. Clear?"

After an array of protests, everyone finally agreed to wear the blindfolds, and Remus and Sirius left with Alice, Frank, Sam, Dorcas, and Marcus.

* * *

"Lily and Aaron link arms with Peter. Hes and Amos link arms and then one of you needs to take my arm, Marlene you're on my left," James ordered.

Lily grew tense as they began to enter the passageway after walking for a bit. She could feel the air grow colder and wetter. It was dreadfully dark, and she didn't quite trust Peter.

"We're entering Hogsmede now, so when I say so you will be able to take off your blindfold."

James walked them in a series of circles that lead them far enough away from the passageway before giving them the go ahead to remove their blindfolds.

"Where are we?" Amos demanded.

"Relax, we're just outside of Hogsmede. We're taking the back way into the next town so we run a lower risk of getting spotted by a professor. We are literally five minutes away from the castle, and the place we are going is only another five away."

"I still don't think we should trust him," Amos whispered to Hestia.

"Shh," she cautioned.

"If you don't trust me, Diggory, then maybe you should head back. Pete will take you if you want, that way you don't have to worry about me tricking you," James shot back.

"Don't do this," Hestia whispered.

"Stay out of this," he said. His voice was tense and he was growing frustrated.

"Mate, relax. It's not a big deal, let's just go," Aaron added.

"Please, stop being ridiculous! It's bloody cold, and it's going to rain again soon," Marlene complained.

"Yeah, all right, let's go," James said as he began to usher the group down the path to the pub. He was angry, but he didn't want to ruin the night, so he held his tongue.

* * *

"JAMES! What took you so long, mate?" Sirius yelled as the group entered the pub.

The ceilings were high and arched, and it was rather dark, but somehow still reminded Lily of the Three Broomsticks. There was a half-drunk band performing on a stage off to the side, and the room smelled of ale and firewhiskey. Half of the group was already seated at a rounded booth in the back corner.

"I don't want to talk about it," James muttered," I need a drink. First round on me? Bartender! I need…uhh, guys who wants a drink?"

"MEEEEE!" Marlene screeched as Sirius, Peter, Aaron, Marcus, and Dorcas all raised their hands.

"Oh c'mon only half of us? That's weak. Just give me 14 firewhiskey shots to start, we'll have more later," James said.

The bartender returned not long after with a tray of drinks. "Now you're all 17 'ight?" he asked.

The group nodded, although some members more reluctantly than others, and he made his way to another table.

"All right, now we've got one rule for tonight. Everyone takes a shot of firewhiskey to commemorate Dorcas' coming of age and after that the amount of alcohol you intake is your choice. How does that sound?" Sirius asked. He began passing out the shot glasses, dramatically sliding them around the table, making a show of it.

"On three," Peter began," One…two…three…"

The liquor burned as it ran down James' throat, but he didn't really feel it. He was too busy looking at his friend's reactions. Sirius was completely unfazed; to be honest, he drank more often than he probably should so he was rather used to the feeling. Remus grimaced a bit, but he too had drunk before and was not new to the sensation. Marcus, Frank, Sam, and Aaron took their drinks like men. Dorcas did too, and it made James laugh. Marlene swung her head back a bit dramatically as she downed the, but then again that's who she was. Alice, Hestia, and Amos all looked uncomfortable, they clearly didn't drink much. It was obviously that Amos was trying to cover that up though; he was doing his best to mimic Frank's expression.

However, James had more or less expected each of their reactions, what he did not expect was Lily's. She drank a few seconds after everyone else, allowing him to get a good look at her. Her eyes lit up with passion, and her shoulders gave the slightest shake as she slammed the glass down on the tables. A few stray curls fell forward near her face, and a small smile painted is way across her features. He could tell she loved it.

"I'm going to get more!" Dorcas yelled. She was excited and practically bounced her way to the bar. Sam, Sirius, and Marcus followed her.

"Dance with me!" Alice said to Marlene, who happily obliged.

It wasn't long before most of the inhabitants of the pub, including Dorcas' Birthday group, were all on the dance floor, most of whom were completely drunk. At midnight they sang Happy Birthday to Doe and everyone joined in.

* * *

"Who knew Lily could let loose like this," Peter laughed. He, James, and Sam were all seated at the group's original table, taking a break as they watched the girls dance.

"She's smashing, James. Just look her in those bloody tight trousers! Merlin, she's fit. Congrats," Sam chuckled as he downed the rest of his rum.

"What are you talking about?" James could feel the jealousy brewing inside of him, mixing with confusion.

"Don't play dumb!"

"I swear to you I'm not…"

"You claimed her that day during second year. We were in the greenhouses, and Fenwick had just made fun of her for answering all the professor's questions. You made his mandrake explode, and after class you promised him next time he made a joke about her it would be his head instead," he shrugged, "In the eyes of every bloke at Hogwarts she was yours after that. But we all think she's fit."

James laughed. Sam was drunk. He didn't believe a word out coming out of his mouth.

"It's good to know that even at age twelve I was intimidating, but that's a bit ridiculous. She's never been interested…and never will be."

"Have you ever really tried, James?"

He didn't respond.

"You won't know until you do," Sam said. He moved to make his way to the floor. Sam was what one would consider tall, dark, and handsome…it took only seconds for him to find a lovely blonde to dance with.

James sat back and nursed his drink. Peter had run off somewhere during his conversation with Sam and probably wouldn't return until later.

He had originally been worried about them running into trouble, but everything had appeared normal so far. James had just begun to relax as six dark, hooded figures entered the pub. They made their way to the bar and didn't expose their faces.

"Remus? Sirius?" he called out, his eyes nervously searching the crowd for his friends.

Subconsciously he had made his way closer to where the girls were dancing, but there were too many people in his way.

He saw it coming. Green light flashed before his eyes just as he wrestled his way close enough to Lily to grab her arm and pull her to the floor.

"What the hell was that?" she asked. The he could barely here her. The room was filled with screaming men and women, all trying to find their party and get out. Hexes shot through the air above their heads, and James could see bodies falling beside him.

"We need to go," he said in a rush. "We'll use the back door. It's over there; stay low and do not look back. I'll be right behind you."

"James," she said softly as she shifted her gaze to the body of an unconscious man.

He grabbed both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. Her green eyes mirrored the panic he felt.

"Don't look ok? Just make a straight shot for that door. You'll be all right I promise."

As she turned and murmured, "It's not me I'm worried about," James aimed a stinging hex behind his back at an approaching figure. He didn't hear her.

Lily made it out the door first, only getting hit by a handful of minor spells, and was unsure of what to do. Should she run or even try to apparate, leaving James behind? Should she wait and risk getting hurt? She felt cowardly for leaving the bar without helping, but Sirius had her wand in his pocket. She couldn't have helped anyway.

"Why in Merlin's name are you just standing here?" James panted as he burst through the door a few minutes later.

"Well, I wasn't really sure where I was supposed to go, and I'm a little disoriented since I've never been here. Plus I'm a tad bit drunk," she shot back.

"Follow me," he ordered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the path.

"Why are we going through town?" Lily asked.

"I want to find the others, and I don't trust myself to navigate the back way correctly when I'm intoxicated."

"Oh, lovely." Lily did her best not to trip, but she kept stumbling every so often. She had so much to drink, and the cobblestones were slippery. Finally, James just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her along.

"Is this all right? You were holding us up a bit…"

She nodded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an awfully familiar voice crooned.

"Shit," James cursed under his breath just as an invisible force separated them and pushed him against a brick wall. He felt the magical bonds form before he could fight and groaned.

"Oh, yes, he'll be so pleased. Such a lucky coincidence," the voice purred. It was a woman; that much was obvious to Lily as figure drew closer to her.

"Enough of this, Black," he spat, "Get away from her."

"Watch yourself, Potter. Is that anyway to treat a lady?" a second voice asked from the shadows.

"Bellatrix is far from a lady," he laughed.

"Crucio," she yelled and pain coursed through James' veins. He bit back a scream, not wanting to frighten Lily.

"That'll teach him to mouth off. See we weren't even going to hurt you, but you had to be feisty. Now may I continue?" the man asked.

"Only if you come out of the shadows, Rookwood," James said.

Lily inhaled sharply. Bellatrix had moved her wand to Lily's throat after hexing James…he hadn't told her off yet though and Lily couldn't figure out why. She was surprised that he seemed to know both of their captors, but then again she wasn't. It seemed he knew everyone.

"All right. Fair enough." The man who stepped forth from the shadows was tall with short, dark hair. His face was sallow and ashen looking. It appeared as if he hadn't seen sunlight in weeks.

"Don't get out much anymore do you?" James joked. The man shot a stinging hex at him.

"Not another word Potter. _He_ has a proposal for you. He knows of your lineage, which is pure…despite it's tainted traits," he spoke with such malice that Lily almost quivered," and of your skill. You could be of great use to him. Come with us tonight and you'll be rewarded."

Realization suddenly hit Lily; she had known who the attackers were before…but now it dawned on her that these were the people who killed her parents. When they said _He_…they meant…Lord Voldemort.

"Never," James answered boldly. "You can kill me first."

"Pity, he would look stunning in the uniform," Bellatrix added.

Lily practically gagged.

"You're either going by choice or by force, Potter. What'll it be? We'll even promise to spare the girl if you come nicely."

James felt relieved. He had called her "the girl". That meant they didn't know who she was yet so they couldn't know of her lineage. There was still a chance she could make it out of this unscathed.

"If you say yes I'll murder you," Lily barely whispered, but he heard it and smiled.

"You know me, Augustus. We used to play as kids remember? That was before your family started killing innocent people of course, but just the same you should know I rarely do anything you want willingly."

He watched the memories flash before the man's eyes. Augustus Rookwood was only a few years older than James. They had been friends as children…or at least they dealt with one another during pureblood parties.

"You're going to let us go. You want to know why I know that? Because you're a coward, a very smart coward, but nonetheless a coward so you won't be able to do it. You saw me send word for Sirius not more than ten minutes ago and you've been shaking in your boots ever since. You always were afraid of him," James chuckled. "Why let things come to a fight? Let us go now with your dignity in tact."

Lily was confused. She hadn't heard James call for Sirius. She wondered if they knew something she didn't.

"And deprive me of the chance to see my lovely cousin? I think not," Bellatrix cut in.

"You've got approximately thirty seconds," James said.

"Let them go Bella," Rookwood sighed.

"NO!" she shrieked. "We're supposed to bring back souvenirs!"

"Then we'll grab someone on the way out," he said as he stepped toward Lily to undo her magical bounds.

She looked up and their eyes met. She stumbled forward when the binds broke, almost touching him.

"I killed your mother, at the theatre in Surrey," he said abruptly. "You have her eyes."

Her knee flew up and hit him in the groin sooner than he could back away from her, but she was wandless and therefore unable to defend herself from Bellatrix. She barely even heard the curse before she was on the ground, writhing in pain.

She could her the witch cackling as she held her to the dirt, and James pleading for it to end…but nothing really registered until the pain lifted.

"So she's a mudblood then. What's your name, mudblood?"

"My name is Lily Evans, and DO NOT call me a mudblood you bitch," she said calmly and punched Bellatrix square in the jaw. She fell backwards, hitting the ground with a soft thump.

She turned to Rookwood and he froze. No one had ever gotten close enough to lay a hand on Bellatrix Black; anyone would've been shocked.

"Let us go," she demanded.

He shook his head.

"Oh for the love of…" she cursed as she ripped James' wand from Bellatrix's grasp and stunned the speechless deatheater.

"Impressive," James praised. He had to admit what she had just done was strangely sexy. He almost wanted to see it again.

"Want to unbind me now?"

"Not really. You are such an arse!" she yelled and hit him over the head. "Why did you have to provoke them like that?"

"It's fun," he shrugged. "But seriously we need to go; they'll wake up soon."

Lily muttered the counter curse and handed James back his wand.

"Where's Sirius?" she asked.

"How should I know? I'd like to presume he's looking for us, but you never know with him."

"Why did you tell Rookwood you called for him?" she panted. James was walking briskly and she was having trouble matching his stride.

"Oh that…because I knew if I told him that he'd believe that I really did call for Sirius and he must've just missed it. He really is terrified of him; Rookwood is a coward, as you saw. He was never a threat to us. That's why they put him with Bellatrix, who is a bit of a threat to be honest. He'd get nothing accomplished on his own, and she's no good at negotiating, but together they're quite the pair. Too bad she's marrying Lestrange. Old Augustus always did fancy her. He must've wet himself when he found out he'd be working with her," James laughed.

Lily laughed a bit and they lapsed into silence.

"Lily…I'm so sorry about that…I didn't think they'd be…I just…are you okay?" James asked softly after a few minutes.

"I'm fine. You?" she responded.

"Are you sure? She used the…"

"The Cruciatus yeah…it wasn't quite what I expected, but I'm fine," Lily assured him.

"You're braver than you should be Lily Evans," he sighed.

"No…I'm not. I'm just a really good actress."

"You're bleeding," he said, his voice soft as he ran a finger cross her cheek.

"So are you," she countered and motioned to his forehead and arms.

"JAMES," someone suddenly called, interrupting them.

"Oh my god, Hestia, oh my god," Lily whispered.

She lay limp in Amos' arms. Her hair was bloody, and she had bruises and scrapes running down her arms. The rest of the group looked all right, a few scrapes here and there along with bruises, but nothing major.

"What happened?" James asked.

"She got into a nasty duel with some deatheaters…did a bloody good job though, he caught her when her back was turned," Sam answered.

"Do you think you can help her?" Remus asked.

"We need to get to the castle. I really can't mend anything here," Lily said quickly. "I need my wand Sirius."

"What are you talking about? We're taking her to the hospital wing!" Amos yelled.

"No we aren't," James cut it. "As far as the school's concerned we're safe in bed. If we bring her there Madam will ask why she's hurt, and when we don't give her answers she'll probably wake McGonagall. We can't take the risk if it isn't necessary. Lily's studying to be a healer. She can handle it."

Truth be told, she was more than capable. At the end of their fourth year she discovered the boys' secret. Instead of turning them in for being unregistered animagi, Lily had healed the Marauders after every full moon since then and had yet to make a mistake.

"You lot are crazy! Why am I even here?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Amos," Marlene said with surprising calmness. "If you don't want to be here you can go. Perhaps it'd be best if you left. We'll take care of her."

"Yeah…yeah I think I'll just go back to my dormitory," he said softly.

"I'll take him," Peter said. "Route 2?"

James nodded, and he stepped forward to take Hestia from Amos' arms.

He and Peter went first, and the rest of the group hurried behind them.

"Gryffindor Tower?" Frank asked.

"No, too obvious and ill-equipped. We're going to the seventh floor," Remus said.

"No, only some of us will. If we all go it'll really be obvious. I'm kind of afraid Diggory is going to squeal. Marlene, Dorcas, Frank, Sirius, Sam, and Marcus need to go back to their respective dorms. And where the hell is Aaron?" James demanded.

"I took him back an hour before the chaos started. He wasn't feeling well," Remus answered.

"Oh, okay excellent. Let's go!"

On the way to the castle they talked strategy. Lily tried to assess what needed to be done, and she dictated everyone's jobs accordingly. With any luck they wouldn't run into any trouble…unfortunately for the Marauders and their friends it was an unlucky kind of day.

* * *

_**A/N: As promised, this chapter is a bit longer than the others so it took more time to write and edit. I've also been working on making some YouTube videos with my friend (check out .com if you're interested), which has been time consuming. Those two things, combined with my screw up with the last chapter, are the reason this update is so late. Not that it's fair for me to give excuses, but I am anyway. I apologize profusely. **_

_**Moving on, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was lots of drama in this one. Thoughts on Hestia and Amos? Lily and James? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy the rest of 2012 and have a happy new year!**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own much here. It isn't mine, sadly. I can only take credit for the plot and a few little details; otherwise, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. **_


	6. Chapter 5- The Bad Boy

_**A/N: Okay so at this point we can all just acknowledge that I never get chapters up on time and move on. I'll apologize because this chapter is short in addition to being extremely tardy, but again you're going to have to come to terms with it. This is all I can give you right now. I hope to have more chapters up soon, though I make no promises. Thank you for reading, and if you've stayed with me for all of this time then bless you! Reviews are appreciated.**_

* * *

James groaned. He'd fallen asleep on the couch…again. Already he felt the knot forming in his lower back.

"Where the bloody hell…" he cursed, looking around. He was still in the room of requirement. Suddenly it all came back to him. Last night. The pub. The attack. The deatheaters. Hestia. Lily.

James looked down. She was sound asleep, her head resting in his lap. Her hair remained surprisingly curly. Red ringlets were splayed all around her face, and she had a small smile on her face that made him wonder if she was dreaming of something nice. He brushed a stray curl out of her face and smiled to himself.

"Lily," he called softly. She didn't stir so he allowed himself to do something he knew he shouldn't. Slowly, with painstaking care, he bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead; then he resumed watching her.

To an outsider, they would have looked very much like a couple in love, but James would have laughed at that thought. He never was romantic, nor was he sentimental. He was awful at relationships and still did not quite understand love. Girls fawned over him because he was attractive, not sensitive, bold, not heroic, and charismatic, not nice. James Potter was indeed faulted and in many ways, not capable of handling his emotions well.

However, ever since he met her on the Hogwarts' Express he'd harbored a crush on Lily Evans. Perhaps the two could have been friends and maybe even something more as they grew, but he made it so that would never happen. He acted awfully toward her and her closest confidents for years. James did not deserve her, and he knew it. Yet…the pair had experienced their fair share of moments over the years. They had undeniable chemistry, and James took full advantage of it. He'd come to treasure moments like these; moments that he could imagine were something more than they ever really had been.

Eventually, he decided he should wake Lily. He hated to do it; she looked so peaceful. Under her eyes were dark circles that revealed countless sleepless nights. James wondered when the last time she actually had gotten a full night's worth of rest was.

"Lily," he said once more, but this time he shook her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she mumbled.

"We have an hour until classes start," he answered.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes. Then, slowly realization came to her as well. Quickly she removed her head from James' lap and actually got up from the couch.

"I'm sorry…I…were you….I…"she rambled. "Have you checked on Hestia?"

Not a moment after she asked, Lily berated herself for it. How could he have checked on Hestia when **she** had been asleep in his lap? Obviously he hadn't.

James shook his head.

She turned to hide the blush creeping up her neck and began trying to wake her sleeping friend.

* * *

Hestia dressed quickly, or as quickly as she could rather. Her head was pounding, and she felt nauseous. She couldn't remember a thing from last night. There was too much alcohol involved, and the attack had left her fuzzy. She'd woken up to a frantic Lily rushing her to get dressed and claiming she would explain everything later.

She was positive she looked like complete rubbish, but Hestia made her way downstairs anyway. Remus had explained on their way back to Gryffindor Tower that everyone really needed to go to classes today, no matter how awful they felt. Apparently someone had tipped off Filch that they were gone during the night, and he had told McGonagall. She hadn't come to check on them so it was eminent that she expected them to be in class. Thus Hestia begrudgingly made her way to Transfiguration, praying that she would be able to make it through the day without passing out.

"Hes?" a voice called.

She whipped around a bit too fast to see whom it belonged to and almost lost her balance.

"Amos," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.

"Bloody awful. My head feels like it's going to explode."

"I knew we shouldn't have gone last night! I told you it wouldn't end well! C'mon we should get you to the hospital wing. Pomfrey really should look at that head injury of yours," Amos said as he wrapped an arm around her to guide her in the opposite direction of her class.

She resisted. He didn't remove his hand from the small of her back and anger began to display itself across his face.

"I'm fine really. Lily fixed everything last night. I don't need to go."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hesita. Sure she's talented, but she's hardly qualified…"

"Not qualified? She's going to be a bloody healer!"

"She hasn't had proper training yet!"

"She doesn't need it. When she isn't studying she's in the infirmary, helping Madam! She's read more healing books than half of the healers St. Mungos employs!"

"I don't think that's really relevant…"

"Enough. Goodbye Amos, I'm going to class," she said defiantly and turned on her heel to leave.

* * *

"How much did I drink last night?" Marlene whispered, clutching her head.

She had never gone to class looking so awful. Her hair fell in knots, her blouse lay wrinkled and was haphazardly tucked into her skirt, her face lacked makeup, and she was sure she had two different socks on.

"Two more than you should've," Alice answered from behind her.

"Stop being so chipper. Just because you know when to stop doesn't mean you have to punish the rest of us for lacking self control," she barked back.

"Feisty when she's hung-over," Alice giggled.

"Normally, I would reply with something witty, but my head hurts too much. Where's Hes?" Dorcas asked.

"She's on her way down," Lily answered as she sat down next to Sirius.

"How's everyone this morning?" Sirius boomed. Everyone winced.

James laughed, "Go easy on them, Padfoot. They're inexperienced." He sat next to Marlene, directly behind Lily and Sirius.

"I'll kill you both," Marlene muttered, "As soon as I can move more than a few meters without falling over."

"McGonagall's going to know," Remus said worriedly, "They're too hung-over."

"Mate, she already knows, but relax, I brought the potion."

"Sirius…how much of that is left? We used a lot after the…" James began.

"There's enough to last them one class. I do need to brew some more though," Sirius cut in.

"Wait a minute!" Lily hissed, "You mean to tell me that you lot take hangover potions? That's why you're always so chipper after you go drinking…"

The Marauders nodded reluctantly.

"We all thought you were just used to it," Dorcas added.

James shook his head. "We are, but we aren't invincible. If we drink a lot be take a hangover potion before we fall asleep so we can wake up...err… refreshed?"

"WHY wouldn't you give us some last night then? It takes an hour to take affect," Marlene moaned.

"Well sorry, but last night was a bit stressful. We sort of forgot," Peter said softly.

"You SORT OF FORGOT…."

"Quiet down Miss McKinnon! I'd like to begin if you don't mind," Professor McGonagall cut in.

"Sorry professor," she moaned.

Her friends collectively chuckled behind her as they opened their books.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on with relative normality. After taking Sirius' hangover potion, the group felt well enough to go about the day normally. McGonagall never questioned their absence, but she called on each of them demonstrate some particularly tricky spell work in the following weeks. Hestia found out that Amos had been the one who snitched, and she did not speak to him for weeks.

Despite the return to routine, things were changing and everyone felt it. After that fateful night everyone kept their wand a little closer and seemed to sleep a little less.

* * *

"Frank?" Alice called. She glanced around the dank room. It was so dark that she doubted she would even be able to see someone right in front of her.

"Seriously, Frank, this isn't funny anymore. It's cold, and I'm not even in the mood."

"Alice Prewett, such a pretty pureblood name. My, my, you will do nicely among our ranks."

"Who the hell are you? And where are you?" she demanded.

Avery Nott stepped out of the shadows and hundreds of thoughts flooded her mind. She noted every exit and had various escape routes mapped out with in seconds. As she fumbled for her wand she remembered it wasn't there. Alice grew increasingly aware that they were in the dungeons, his territory, and though she doubted he would hurt her, if it came down to it, she was going to have to fight a battle she couldn't win.

"Look I don't want whatever you're going to offer me. Now let me leave quietly, and I won't cause any trouble," Alice bartered.

Nott shook his head. "Who said I was offering you anything."

"I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I. Look, as long as we're on the same page, you should know you aren't leaving here without giving me something in return. So, my dear Alice, you can either listen to what I have to stay and respond wisely or things are going to get increasingly less civil and pleasant."

"What do you want?" she responded. Her voice was bitter. She wanted nothing more than to leave.

"You already know. You said it yourself minutes ago," Avery chuckled.

"I want nothing to…"

"Wait," he cut in, putting a finger to her lips, "Remember how I said to respond wisely?"

"I'm not going to say yes. You already knew that. You've known me for so long, Avery. Why are we still doing this?" His hand rested on her arm now. It made her uncomfortable for the first time that she could remember.

"I always liked you," he said softly, "Don't be stupid, Alice."

"Out of the two of us, when was I _ever _the stupid one?"

"We aren't kids anymore, Alice. This shit matters. You can't afford to be on the wrong side."

"I'm not," she responded boldly.

Avery's hand slipped down to her waist pulling the pair closer together. Instinctively her hands flew to his chest in a half-hearted effort to push him back.

"You've denied your first option, so that leaves the second," he whispered as his eyes roamed her body. The first three buttons of her blouse were undone, exposing her lacy white bra. She'd been expecting to meet Frank. The note said she was supposed to meet him here.

"Please, Ave," she said, using his childhood nickname, "just let me go."

"I can't do that, sweetheart."

"Don't call me that," she gasped. As she struggled to move away he tightened his grasp, shoving her against the cold brick wall.

"Shh now, the quicker we're through with this the sooner you can leave."

"Please," she begged. Angry tears fell from her face.

"I love you, Alice. Please, I don't want to hurt you," he said suddenly. She could hear the truth behind his words and hated him for it.

"If you loved me you wouldn't do this," she cried as his hand slid up her skirt.

"I'm doing this because I love you. I have to make you see sense. Maybe…if you want me…you'll leave that bloodtraitor and join the right side. I'm good at this Alice. I can make you want me. I can make you happy," he persisted.

"I love Frank," she answered.

He kissed her. It was rough and passionate…completely the opposite of kissing Frank, her longtime boyfriend. A part of her liked it, and she hated herself for enjoying it. They'd grown up together and been close friends until her fourth year. He was a year older than Alice, and she had always harbored a crush on the handsome older man. Avery would forever be the tall, dark, bad boy that she could never have.

Never the less, she struggled beneath him to push him back, but he was so much stronger than she was. Alice knew then that avoiding it would be impossible. More tears slipped down her face.

It wasn't long before he had her skirt off, and his pants followed. He worked slower than she'd expected and was almost…gentle. Maybe he really hadn't intended to hurt her. His hands roamed her body first before he was inside her, and eventually, she stopped resisting. Oddly enough, she enjoyed herself a little. He pushed and pulled quickly as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, satisfying her in ways Frank never had, ways she would never admit to in the coming days.

Avery moaned as he fell over the edge. She whimpered softly as she did too, only seconds later. After a few minutes, he kissed her once more before pulling back.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, he spoke. "Are you all right?"

Alice nodded as she redressed.

"You got what you wanted clearly, so we are never going to talk about this again. This **never **happened," she snapped.

"Okay," he agreed.

She turned on her heel and began to walk away, but something he said made her pause.

"You're mad because you loved it. I make you feel better than he does and you hate it. That's wrong, Alice, and you know it."

She didn't respond. That time, she really left.


	7. Chapter 6-Winter Holiday

**A/N: Yay, nice long chapter! Hopefully you all appreciate it. It's pretty late so even though I've proofread, I am sure it's littered with mistakes. Please feel free to add any corrections in your reviews if you wouldn't mind. It would help me a lot. I'll re-edit the chapter if need be at a later date and repost it. Anyways, thank you all for being lovely. Keep on reviewing please!**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling or someone else probably created anything that is familiar to you here. I take no credit for anything other than the bits I've made up.

* * *

"We've been at this for hours!" she cried. Frustrated tears slipped down her cheeks and she couldn't seem to wipe them away fast enough.

"Yeah…look, Lily, let's call it a night…"

"NO! No, no, no! Please, I'll get it this time I promise!"

James groaned.

"Hey, it's all right. You'll get it. You just need a break," he stressed.

"Please, I have to get this. You don't understand," Lily said, her voice breaking on the last syllable.

"It's a really tough spell, even I didn't get it on my first attempt. It will take practice."

"Potter, I've tried for weeks. Did you really think I would come to you if I hadn't exhausted every other option?" She was harsh now and her voice was oddly hollow.

"I've got practice tomorrow morning before we leave for holiday. I know I said I would help you, but…"

"Just go," she said in a whisper.

James turned to leave, but looked back. Lily sat hunched over on one of the plush Gryffindor sofas surrounded in books. She was pale, too pale, and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks. He couldn't remember the last time he had even seen her eat anything. She looked wonderfully pathetic, and normally James would have enjoyed seeing the mighty Lily fall like this, but there was something strangely courageous about it too. If nothing else, one had to admire Lily Evans for her everlasting dedication.

Something about that way she looked made him turn back.

Maybe it was that he hated how her clothes hung from her too thin body or maybe it was because he loved being needed by her. Whatever it was, it changed things between them.

"Here, try it again like this," James murmured as he adjusted Lily's grip. Her want emitted a few orange coloured sparks.

"See you're already improving."

"Why'd you come back?" she asked after a while.

"Why are you spending weeks on a spell that you'll never need?"

"I might need it!" Lily insisted.

"Oh please, give me an example of a time that you'll need to enchant a pine cone into a fruit that you physically cannot eat?"

"Maybe I'll need to make some fake fruit for a faux fruit basket."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's a distraction," she replied after a long pause.

"From?"

"My life."

"Lily…" he cautioned.

"Look don't worry about it all right," she laughed dryly, "I'm fine."

"Where are you going for Christmas?" he asked, remembering that she no longer had a family waiting for her at home.

"I'm not. I'll be here, mastering spells and relishing in the quiet." She tried not to sound bitter.

"Alone?"

"I suppose," she mused as she began neatly stacking the books that surrounded her.

"No one should have to spend Christmas alone. Why don't you go home with one of the girls? The McKinnon's have more space than they'll ever need and the Meadowes' family can't resist having company…not to mention the Prewett's…"

"Alice isn't going home; she's going to Frank's. I don't really know Dorcas well enough to go live at her house, and the McKinnon's will be gone until New Years," Lily replied.

"What about Hestia?"

"She's got her own problems now. She doesn't need mine too. Besides, I like being alone."

"Oh come off it! I'm sure…"

"Her brother just ran away from home, and she was attacked during our last visit to Hogsmede. She has enough things going on," she reiterated.

"Come home with me then," James suggested apprehensively.

"Ha, never in your life, Potter."

"Contrary to what you may believe, I was just trying to be hospitable. You know not everything I do is part of some conspiracy to get in your knickers, though I admit it was at one point," he shot back.

"You disgust me," Lily said.

James rose from the worn couch without a word. He shook his head and handed her a fallen book before turning to leave.

"I don't care what you say," he said as he reached the staircase to his dormitory. "Sitting in the common room alone is a shitty way to spend Christmas, and you don't deserve it."

* * *

"Ready to go?" James asked.

"Actually, I'll be a minute. You lot go ahead. I'll meet you on the platform," Sirius answered.

James raised an eyebrow, but consented, and then he and the other boys left.

Sirius looked around the empty dormitory. It was a mess, as usual, but there was a certain coldness to it now that the others had gone. He remembered the time not too long ago when he'd spent Christmas alone in that very dormitory and shuddered at the thought.

"Lily," he called softly, entering the girls dormitory only minutes later.

"Sirius, I thought you'd have left by now."

She sat cross-legged on her bed, reading a book. She had piled her red hair atop her head in a curly mess and was still wearing her flannel pajamas from the prior night.

"I'm on my way out. I just didn't really get a proper goodbye from you this morning."

"We're not going to kiss, Sirius," she joked.

"Whoa, who said anything about kissing?" he asked. "Although if you want…."

"Not in the cards, deary."

"Now tell me, where are these cards? I don't see them, and I know you don't believe in divination!"

"They're in my mind!"

"Oooh that scary place, never mind then." They both laughed.

"Why are you really here?" she asked as the laughter subsided, a sudden seriousness creeping up in her voice.

"You know why," he said. He sat on the edge of her bed and started fiddling with the ruby tassels on a nearby pillow.

"As much as I appreciate you worrying about me, I promise you it isn't necessary. I'm going to be fine," she stated firmly.

"Are you sure? C'mon, Mrs. Potter would be happy to have you, and I can have your things packed in a minute," he tried.

Lily shook her head. She closed the book in her hands and set it on the bedside table.

"I'm comfortable here with my books. I wouldn't feel right there. Thank you for being all big brothery, but I'm all right. I swear."

"Promise?" he asked, his dark eyes shining from a mixture of worry and exhaustion.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I should get going. Train isn't going to wait for me," Sirius said as he stood up.

"Have a safe trip," Lily replied, wrapping him in a hug.

It wasn't until he reached the doorway that Sirius spoke again.

"Can I have that proper goodbye now?"

Lily blew him a kiss and winked. "That's as much as you're gonna get, love."

Sirius smirked in response. "Write me?"

"Will you answer?"

"Probably not…"

"Then we'll see," she laughed. "Now go!"

* * *

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK YOU BETTER BE IN YOUR BLOODY ROBES BY THE TIME I GET UP THERE OR SO HELP ME MERLIN," Marlene bellowed from the first floor.

"Remind me again why I'm escorting her to your party tonight?" Sirius asked tersely.

"Because you're even more afraid of my mother than you are of Marlene, and she said one of us needed to go with Marls or else," James laughed. He laid on Sirius' bed, already clad in his black tux for his parents' annual Christmas party.

"What's that?" Marlene asked as she stepped into Sirius' room.

She wore a chiffon red gown that wrapped tightly around her torso and fell loosely to the floor. Around her neck lay a thick cluster of diamonds and from her ears fell two identical drops. Her hair curled and woven into an intricate pattern of braids and twists.

"Nothing monster dearest," Sirius answered, earning him a whack over the head.

"Well I must say you're further along than I thought you'd be. Here, let me help you fix the bow tie. Merlin knows you wouldn't be able to get in right on your own anyway."

"Won't let me do anything for myself, this one!" Sirius protested. "You do know we aren't seeing each other right, love? This is just a one night thing."

"Oh, Sirius…honey, trust me I'm very aware." She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning on her heel to leave.

"I'll be back in five minutes. Be ready to leave by then!" she called from the hallway.

"Women," Sirius muttered, perplexed.

"When are you going to date her?" James asked. He spoke with caution, worried about how Sirius would respond.

It was a good question. Anyone who knew the pair either assumed they were dating or believed that they should.

"I don't date. I go on dates and occasionally shag. You know that," he answered.

"You used to date."

"Yeah well, that was then and this is now. Plus if I _were_ going to date someone why the hell would I choose Marlene? I'm not even attracted to her."

That was a lie. He knew it. James knew it. Marlene was the only girl Sirius had ever really wanted. Truth be told, he had asked her out before, during fourth year, and she turned him down. She said she was not the "dating type". It was not long after that Sirius decided that he wasn't the type either. He told James that it was a girl from Hufflepuff that had made him swear off going steady ever again, but, in actuality, it was a certain golden-haired Gryffindor.

"Whatever," James dismissed. "We should go. I'm sure the party has already started and I have to find my lovely date."

"She part veela. I still don't understand why you're upset about taking that French Minister's daughter."

He shrugged. "She's not my type, Sirius."

"That's because your type is limited to red-haired Gryffindor students with the last name Evans."

* * *

"Having fun?" Sirius asked.

Marlene perched on one of the Potter's lavish sofas covered in a soft dark velvet fabric. She held a near-empty champagne glass in her right hand and a similar full glass in her left.

"Does it look like I'm having fun?"

"Well you're drinking. That's always fun," he mused as he leaned into the wall next to him. He looked quite dashing in his dress robes.

"I'm using alcohol to drown out the boredom," she said between gulps. "Oh, and I'm hoping it'll make me forget that McLaggen started hitting on me before."

"You're drunk," Sirius laughed.

"So are you!" she accused.

"I'm always drunk, love. Doesn't mean I can't function normally. Dance with me?"

Marlene stared at his extended hand unsure of whether she should take it. For whatever reason, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe she was just caught up in the moment, it felt like the biggest decision of her life.

"Marlene?"

"I don't want to dance with you Black."

"I know, but if you don't dance with me you could get stuck with McLaggen. He's walking this way."

"On second thought…a dance would be…nice," Marlene said. She stood in a rush, yet managed to discard the empty glass on a nearby table without breaking it. In her left hand she still clutched the full glass, not quite ready to part with it.

"Either drink it or lose it. You can't bring it on the floor," Sirius said.

"I know, I know. I'm drinking it. Hold on all right?"

She downed the drink with surprising grace and set the glass beside its sister.

"I don't really want to do this again," Marlene muttered as Sirius began twirling her around.

"Oh shh, you know you love it," he whispered suggestively.

"Can it Black."

Soon Marlene's anger began to ebb away. The music seemed less annoying, and she even started to enjoy the dancing. Sirius really was brilliant when it came to things like that. He spun her around the floor like she was weightless. One song turned into two, and after a few drinks, two more songs turned into staying together for the remaining numbers.

As the songs slowed and the night dragged on the couple, who had originally begun dancing at a respectable distance apart, drifted closer together. Marlene's chin rested on Sirius shoulder and his hand lingered on the small of her back. It was Sirius who made the first move; it was always Sirius. He kissed her neck, ever so lightly, but it lit her entire body on fire. She moved swiftly, there was only a moment of eye contact before their lips met.

The problem arose that they were both wonderful kissers. Both more passionate and experienced than the average lover: a worthy match.

Still surprisingly sober enough to know not to cause a scene, Marlene broke the kiss just as quickly as she started it and stalked off in the opposite direction. A moment later she returned to grab her partner's hand with an aggravated huff. She navigated through the crowds clumsily, the alcohol fully affecting her senses. When they reached the grand staircase Sirius took the lead instead, guiding her up the many steps.

They stumbled into one of the bedrooms in the east wing. A guestroom, he thought. It probably was not going to be used tonight. The room was dark; they did not bother to turn on the lights. Sirius locked the door as Marlene struggled to keep balanced while taking off her impressively high shoes. The champagne had taken full affect by then.

He looked her in the eyes as he shrugged off his robes, letting them fall to the floor. His arms encircled her waist, and they resumed where they'd left off. Marlene reached up and began tearing at the bowtie she put so much effort into earlier. Seconds later she began working on what seemed like the thousands of buttons running down the crisp white shirt. Much to Sirius' dismay, even more buttons ran down the back of Marlene's dress.

"We're drunk," Sirius said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Merlin, yes."

* * *

Lily padded down the dark corridor, arms laden with books. She did not realize that she was not alone in the vast hallway. Severus Snape stood behind a suit of armor and watched as she struggled to carry to the load.

"Need some help?" he asked when she brushed past him.

"No, thank you." She did not attempt to look at him, knowing that if she did she would have to stop.

"Accio," he said under his breath, and a few of the books flew into his arms.

"Give me those," Lily cried as she tried to wrestle them from his grasp.

"I just want to talk, Lily. Please don't make this difficult."

"Well guess what, Snape? I don't want to talk. Please return what is mine and leave me alone."

"I'll walk you to your common room. We can talk on the way. I think that's a fair compromise."

"How the hell is that a 'fair compromise'?" she asked.

The Slytherin boy stalked away, still holding Lily's books, toward Gryffindor tower. Naturally, she followed.

"All right, let's get this over with. What do you want?"

"I want to talk about your options," he sighed. "Have you given any thought to what you're going to do after graduation?"

"Of course I have…I'm going to be a healer."

"That was not what I meant."

"Oh…you mean which side I'm choosing? Is that really a question that you still need to ask? It's getting a bit repetitive."

"I ask that same damn question over and over, Lily, because you're choosing the wrong side."

"You say this every time. Listen, Severus, we are no longer friends. I am, as you so eloquently put, a mudblood so I'm obviously not choosing to join a cult of people who want to kill me. You've made your choices, and I've made mine," Lily said. Her voice came across stronger than she had anticipated—she was happily surprised.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch you get yourself killed. Potter might be all right with it, but I…."

"Shut up. You don't know a thing about him."

"You can't deny that it's going to happen. You know, he knows, hell even Dumbledore knows. Yet they will both ask you join their little team, and the worst part is, you'll say yes. You are practically killing yourself. Your parents are all ready dead. If you know what's good for you…. you'll let me help you. Please, let me help you," Severus begged.

"I would rather die with them than live forever with you."

Severus dropped the books, and they landed with a soft thump on the stone floor. He grabbed Lily's shoulders roughly, forcing her to stop and look him in the eyes.

"You're letting Potter's affections and confidence cloud your judgment. Can't you see how thick you're being? You must see sense. This is ridiculous! You can't possibly hate me enough to want to sentence yourself to death."

"Don't underestimate my feelings of loath, Snape. Now let me go. You're hurting me…"

"What's going on here, Snape?" Mulciber asked as he appeared from around the corner, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking him.

"Nothing, go back to the common room. This is not of your concern, Mulciber," Severus said quickly.

"Oh no, I think it is. Is this little mudblood not cooperating? Should we provide her some encouragement to obey, perhaps?"

"That won't be necessary. Lily, go to your common room," Snape muttered through clenched teeth.

"Expelliarmus! Petrificus Totalus," one of the boys said, and Lily went rigid just after he wand fell to the ground. Severus Snape paled.

"What's wrong, Snape? Can't handle it? Go back to the common room then. We'll take care of this."

"Enough of this," he insisted.

"That wasn't a request. I am still your superior. Remember that," Mulciber said. "In fact, Crabbe, Goyle, escort him back. I'll finish this myself."

Snape's eyes flashed to Lily. She lay frozen and helpless on the floor. He stared at her apologetically and kicked her wand closer to her as discretely as he could. He hoped Mulciber would not be too hard on her and that she might be able to grab the wand and defend herself. He knew he should have stayed, but he was a coward—he could not deny Mulciber of something he wanted.

"Well, well, let's have some fun shall we?" Mulciber sneered.

He muttered "Crucio" in a viscous manner that would have made Bellatrix proud. Lily bit her lip, determined not to scream.

* * *

_Dear James,_

_Happy Christmas! I trust that you're enjoying your holiday. Things are quiet here at Hogwarts. Not many people stayed behind for Christmas this year. I'm enjoying the silence and getting lots of work done. I've finished the patrol schedules for the rest of the year and managed to convince McGonagall to let us continue with Hogsmede visits in March. They'll be supervised more now, obviously, and there will be a strict curfew as well as check in times, but hey it's better than nothing! _

_Tell the boys I said hello and Happy Christmas. See you on the sixth._

_Lily_

_Ps. I'm fine, really, so you can all stop worrying. Things are very calm here, no danger at all. I'm fine, and I like being alone. It's all very relaxing. Merlin, I can't remember the last time I really had a chance to relax, but anyway, I'm fine. I promise._

* * *

"Something about Lily's letter seemed off. Granted, she seldom writes me, but it seems…I dunno, different," James said.

Sirius snatched the letter out of his friend's hand and read it over.

"It seems short and forced. What's all this nonsense about her being fine? She says it three times, look Moony."

"Perhaps she was just distracted when she wrote it and didn't proof read?" Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"No, I'm telling you, something is wrong. This isn't Lily. I mean the first part is, sort of, but the last part is weird. It's like she's trying to reassure herself. Plus it's written in a different color of ink. Look, she starts the letter in green, but switches to black."

"You sound a bit paranoid, Prongs," Peter called from the cupboard.

"Well, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black," Sirius laughed.

"Shove off, Black."

"Right back 'atcha, Petey."

"James, if you're really concerned write to Dumbledore. Ask him if we can take her out with us for New Year's. Then you can see for yourself if she's fine or not," Remus suggested.

"She'd never agree to come."

"Make it a surprise. If you don't ask she can't say no," Sirius said.

"She'll hate it and probably won't be ready. What if she's still in her pajamas?"

"Who cares?"

"I care, Padfoot."

"You've gone soft, Prongs. Look, I'll write Jen, the 6th year Ravenclaw prefect that I've used to date. She'll make sure Lily's ready to go or whatever."

"What if she doesn't agree to do that?" Remus asked.

"She will. She owes me," he answered.

"All right…I suppose I'll owl Dumbledore. The worst thing he can say is no. Don't write to Jen until I get his response though."

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_My holiday has been satisfactory thus far, thank you for asking. It is always nice to allow for some much-needed relaxation, and I always did love all the customary Christmas cheer and festivities. _

_I trust that you are enjoying your time off as well. I heard that your parents Christmas party was wonderful as always. Your mother and father always did know how to plan an event._

_Anyway, I did indeed receive your letter regarding New Year's Eve. I see no reason Miss Evans accompanying you will be a problem, provided that she is back by breakfast the following morning. I've arranged for you to floo into my office at 7:00 pm on December 31. You will have one hour until I will close that floo. I expect you to return in the morning through Hogsmede, and then you will travel up to the school via the carriages. There will be an Auror waiting for you outside of the Three Broomsticks who will escort you up to the castle. _

_Also, Mr. Potter, you and Miss Evans are head boy and girl. I expect you to act like it. This is a privilege that I'm giving you so please act accordingly. Allowing a student to leave for New Year's Eve is not something I normally allow, but I believe you two have earned it. Have nice night and be careful. _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

"I don't see why I need to get ready, Jen. It isn't as if I'm exactly going out…am I?" Lily asked.

The blonde girl shook her head. They resided in Lily's room. Clothes were scattered across the floor, and an array of beauty products cluttered the vanity.

"There's a party in the Ravenclaw common room. It'll be a small affair so don't worry. I just don't really want to go alone."  
"Okay."

"There, you're finished!" Jen declared after what seemed like hours.

Lily glanced in the mirror. Jen had completely given her a makeover. It was five times worse than what her mates usually did, yet Lily found that she liked the stranger she saw in the mirror. The ginger-haired girl wore dark jeans that clung to her legs and boots that reached just below her knee. She had on a grey leather jacket over a silky midnight blue blouse. Her hair fell pin straight down her shoulders and thankfully covered the pink scar that started at her ear and ran down her neck. Jen had noticed it of course, but she never asked. Maybe she figured it out herself.

"You gave me bangs…and I don't think I've ever worn this much makeup," Lily said.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. It's very different, but rather sophisticated. It looks mature. Thank you, Jen."

She shrugged and said, "I had fun. Now let's go."

Lily's liked that Jen rarely said much. She was not shy; she just didn't feel the need to fill the silence with useless words.

"I have to ask…why the jacket?" Lily asked as they descended a marble staircase.

"You'll see," Jen muttered.

Lily, unfortunately, did not notice the bag in Jen's hand or the scarf and hat spilling out of it. Similarly, she did notice that the girls headed in the opposite direction of Ravenclaw tower until they had reached Dumbledore's office where Jen came to a halt.

"Jen, are you all right? We've been going in the complete wrong direction. Why have why stopped in front of the Headmaster's office?" Lily asked.

Jen bit her lip, eyeing Lily apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, Lily, I have a confession to make. There is no party, not in Ravenclaw Tower at least. Other plans were made for you tonight. Some of your mates…."

Lily's stomach dropped. She started to note the various ways she could escape as Jen prattled on.

"Potter," Lily hissed suddenly as he descended the staircase.

"Yes, Potter is involved. I hope that's all right," Jen continued. Her back was to the staircase so she remained oblivious.

"Evans!" he greeted. "Thanks for your help, Jen. You sure you don't want to come with us?"

"Oh, James, no I'm happy here. I have some reading to do," she answered.

Lily stood in shock—she had never expected James would do something this stupid.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILY," Sirius bellowed from the staircase. He bounded past James and wrapped a very stiff Lily in a bear hug.

"What have you done?" she asked, her voice murderous.

"We're taking you out for some New Years Eve festivities. I already cleared it with Dumbledore so you have nothing to worry about, and you're already dressed thanks to Jen's lovely handiwork!"

"Absolutely not."

"C'mon, Lils," Sirius pouted.

"Even you can't resist his puppy dog eyes," Remus said as he too walked down the staircase with Peter in toe.

When Sirius fully let go of her, James swooped in, wrapping her in a gentler embrace. It felt nicer than she had anticipated.

"You said you wanted to relax, Evans. Let me show you a good time…I dare you," he whispered in her ear.

"And I like the new hair cut by the way," he added, a little louder.

"No. I'm not going."

"You're going to upset Sirius if you don't…just look at him."

"Dammit, James. Fine…I'll go, but only because I don't want to disappoint Black. He's like a child."

"Whatever you say, Lily. "

"Just warning you, uh…we only have 20 minutes left until the floo closes!" Peter squeaked.

"That's because Padfoot couldn't decide what to wear so we left late," Remus said.

Jen whipped a hat out of her bag and pulled it over Lily's head, rearranging the freshly cut fringe accordingly. Then she wrapped the scarf around Lily's neck and cast a nonverbal spell that instantly made Lily feel warmer.

"You'll have to keep casting warming charms like that every so often if you stay outside long, but otherwise you'll be fine. You know the spell right? Okay, have fun!"

She pressed a kiss to Lily's cheek and left just as quickly as the girls had arrived.

The boys pulled Lily, who had already begun to protest and complain, up the metal staircase, beginning their New Year's Eve Adventure.


	8. Chapter 7-Run

**A/N: This chapter has been edited. I had to change some things...I sort of forgot that James and Lily are still sixth years so a bit of the scene in Gryffindor Tower is different. It's not a big alteration though. If I didn't mention it you wouldn't have noticed. Sorry for the inconvenience!**

* * *

"Is one of you going to tell me where the hell we're going or should I start making guesses?" Lily demanded.

"Hey now, you don't need to act so hostile. We're going to a pub," said Sirius.

"What pub?"

"It's in Winchester," said Remus.

"Muggle or wizard?"

"Wizard. We…err…well we can't really bring Padfoot to Muggle pubs anymore. He starts saying things he shouldn't to impress birds when he's drunk," Peter said.

"We're taking the Floo to my house first to meet Marlene and then Apparating to the pub where we'll meet up with the others," James said as he handed out Floo Powder.

"Try not to make a mess Sirius!"

"OI! I've barely even touched it yet, mum! He has no faith in me. Merlin, how am I supposed to live like this?"

"Shut up," chorused the others. Sirius frowned and stepped into the fireplace, uttering 'Potter Manor' and disappearing.

"So it is 'Potter Manor' then, right?" Lily asked.

James nodded and gestured toward the fireplace. "Ladies first."

* * *

"So, Potter, how did you get Dumbledore to agree to this? Did you slip something into his tea?"

"I'm head boy, Lily. I wrote him a letter like any other responsible adult. I don't need to stoop to such childish sentiments," James said. He took a long sip of his Butterbeer.

"Whatever you say…so why aren't you drinking? It's New Year's…"

"Relax, Evans. I'll have some Firewhiskey later. Right now I'm enjoying being in control of my actions."

"Hmm interesting," Lily said as she sipped her own Butterbeer.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled as he approached the table. "I just spent twenty minutes locked in a stall with McKenzie Wilkins. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL."

"Padfoot, you're drunk, and that's more than we needed to know," James said.

"He's not drunk, just stupid," Remus said. He too had come over to the table and sat down to Lily's left.

"How long before he is drunk?" Lily asked.

"I'd say two more pubs at most, depending on how long we stay at each."

"20 galleons he's smashed by the time we leave the next one," said James.

"Oh no, I'm not betting against you again. I'm still broke from the last time!"

"Looks like you need to make better bets then or start controlling Sirius better."

* * *

By the time the group made it to the next pub, a small little Irish joint owned by a friend of James' parents, the time neared midnight. Alice, Frank, and Hestia had joined the group, and Sirius was completely intoxicated, but the night had gone well. Lily had even started to drink, and she'd let James wrap an arm around her while she sat in one of the dingy pub booths. Marlene had not killed or slept with anyone yet. Hestia finally began to feel happier, thanks to Remus. In fact, the night was going incredibly well.

"Lily! It's almost midnight we should go outside!" Alice said, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Why?"

"Fireworks," Frank answered. He wrapped an arm around Alice's slender waist pulling her closer.

"Ah. Well, let's go then, yeah?"

"Don't forget your hat, Evans," James called as the made their way into the street.

"I left it at the last pub," she said and then frowned.

"No you didn't. I have it right here." James pulled the wooly hat from his pocket; he brandished it in the air like it was an impressive prize.

"Thanks," Lily said, grabbing it from his hands. She pulled it over her head roughly so that it almost covered her eyes before readjusting it with a frustrated huff.

"Here, champagne. Only the classy stuff for my mates," Sirius said as he distributed the glass flutes.

"This is going to get me drunk," Lily said decidedly after taking a sip.

"Hate to break it to you, love, but you're already drunk," James whispered in her ear.

"5…4…3…. 2…. 1!" cried the crowd.

"Happy New Year!" Sirius yelled. He trapped Marlene in his arms. She grumbled, but made no effort to move.

Alice and Frank were tangled together, sharing a kiss that looked like it should take place in a private room. At the same time Remus slung an arm around Hestia, and she kissed his cheek, wishing him a Happy New Year.

"Happy New Year, James!" Lily smiled. She stood next to him bundled in her many layers, left hand shoved in her pocket while her right held an empty glass. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, and the wind was whipping her hair around her face. James thought she had never looked lovelier.

"Happy New Year," he murmured back just as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him quickly.

"Only because it's the proper way to celebrate the New Year. Don't let this go to your head. Merlin knows it's already big enough."

James smiled.

* * *

Due to the drinks and the cold, shortly after midnight James responsibly returned a drunken Lily back to her dormitory. He did not take advantage of the situation, though he knew he easily could. He went home and returned with the rest of Hogwarts' students few days later. The coming weeks came and went with little excitement or abnormalities—until the 31st of January at least.

"Does anyone else feel a bit off…?" Marlene asked in a hushed voice as she stirred her porridge.

Lily glanced up at the ceiling. Mirroring the weather outside, it appeared dark and sinister.

James nodded toward Professor Denolia, the elderly the Divination teacher. She stood clutching her many shawls around her small body, staring at the pattern of clouds with a grim expression.

"I bet if you asked her, she'd tell you someone's going to die tonight," he said.

"She'd tell you that any day of the year. Divination is rubbish," said Lily.

"Perhaps if you'd taken more than a year of it, Lily, you'd feel differently. It's a really interesting subject, regardless of whether or not some old hag made it up," Remus said as he sat down on her right.

"I appreciate a good fictional tale or myth, but an entire practice devoted to something that's most likely made up is just beyond my tolerance. I'm still surprised that you of all people can stand it."

Remus shot James a look and let out a soft chuckle.

"Well I don't care if Divination is real or not, when the teachers look worried I worry! Look at Professor Sinistra. I've never seen her so beside herself. She was a mess last night during Astronomy," Peter said.

"Don't be stupid. Nothing is going to happen. Fools who follow the stars and all that rubbish deserve their 'sudden deaths'," Sirius barked. He stood quickly from the crowded table, jostling Hestia's things as he left the hall.

"Sirius doesn't believe in Astronomy or Divination," Remus explained. "He doesn't like to put faith in what he has trouble seeing."

"Bloody ironic considering he's named after a constellation," Lily said cheekily.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Miss Evans?" Professor Slughorn called again.

"Hmm…yes sir?"

"I dismissed the class several minutes ago. Dozing off were we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Professor. I was distracted," Lily apologized as she gathered her things.

"Hurry along. I don't suppose you'd want to be late for you next class," the old man chuckled.

"Free period," she mumbled on her way out the door. She was oddly annoyed with her favorite Professor today. While normally she found his banter endearing, today it seemed irritating. Perhaps something really was off today. Suddenly her mind clouded with thoughts of weather patterns and things she'd read in books, and she did not notice her Transfiguration professor as she rounded the corner.

"Watch yourself, Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall as she narrowly avoided walking into Lily.

"Sorry, Professor!"

"Quite all right. Carry on."

As she stared at the retreating form, Lily remembered how knowledgeable the woman walking away from her was. She'd once been considered one of Hogwarts' smartest students. If anyone were to really know if something was going on it would be her.

"Oh wait, um Professor can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course," she answered, turning back to face Lily.

"Do you believe in premonitions?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed. Adjusting her purple robes, she gestured toward the door to their immediate right.

"Step into my office, Evans," she said.

Lily stepped into the room and took a seat in the rightmost chair that sat a foot away from her Professor's desk. Looking around, she noted how familiar and warm the office was. Deep maroon wallpaper cocooned them, and burgundy curtains flanked the windows. A few tall bookcases stood against the eastern wall, all filled with stacks of ancient looking books. Directly across the room resided a small table that held tea and biscuits. On the professor's desk sat few items: a name placard, a lamp, a framed picture, a stationary set, and some file folders.

"I must confess, I'm not sure as to why you would choose to ask me about such matters rather than say Professor Denolia, but I am rather glad you did," Professor McGonagall said as she sat in the leather chair behind the desk.

"With all do respect, Professor, I don't agree with Professor Denolia's practices. I stopped taking her course years ago."

"You remind me of myself sometimes, Miss Evans. Would you like some tea or a biscuit? Perhaps both?" she offered.

"Tea, if it's no trouble."

The pair lapsed into silence as the tea was prepared. It was not until Professor McGonagall sat again that she spoke.

"Premonitions are tricky business because the basic idea of them is broad and thus interpreted in many ways. Are you speaking of some sort of vision or more of a feeling?"

"A feeling," Lily answered. "This morning…some of us noticed…"

"Ah yes, it's fitting that you're speaking of today. I should have realized…" she trailed off.

"So you felt it too?"

"Lily," she said solemnly. Lily doubted the Professor had ever called her by her first name other than during the Sorting Ceremony. "With magic comes awareness—it's a blessing as well as a curse—we're bound to notice what the average man cannot. So to answer your question yes, I did feel it. I suppose everyone here did in one way or another."

"What exactly is it?"

"That's hard to say. This is not the first time this has happened. I'm sure you're aware of what has occurred outside of these walls lately. The world is no longer as safe as we would like to believe. Though, Hogwarts is the safest place you could be. Don't let the feelings of unease bother you; it's likely there was just some sort of shift in weather patterns that we are more susceptible to."

Lily nodded as her Professor forced a smile and assured her that everything would be fine. As she left the office, however, Lily could not shake the feeling that she had been lied to.

* * *

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hestia said as she took the seat across from Remus as the small library desk.

"I'm going to kill someone. I apologize sincerely if it ends up being you," he muttered miserably, not looking up.

Peering over the stack of books surrounding him, Hestia caught a glimpse of the essay he worked on.

"Ohh yeah that defense essay wasn't fun for me either. Why didn't you start it sooner?"

"I was...erm…sick, remember?" He still did not look up and in fact seemed to concentrate even more on what he was reading.

"Oh yes that's right!" Hestia shoveled supplies out of her bag, surrounding herself in a barricade of books that resembled Remus'. The duo lapsed into silence, breaking occasionally when one bothered the other for an answer or two.

"We've missed dinner," Hestia said as she glanced at the clock. It was 9:00 P.M.

"C'mon, we're going to the kitchens."

"But I really need to finish this!" he protested.

"No you really need to eat. I'll help you finish it after we have some of that roast the elves have promised."

Remus moved to protest again, but when he felt the small pressure of Hestia's hand in his own trying to pull him up, he gave in. As they walked he noted the annoying squeak his shoes gave and the clacking her heels made. They were being quite loud really.

"It's a long walk, we're going to have to talk about something," Hestia said eventually.

Remus smiled, noticing the touch of annoyance in her tone. She normally controlled her emotions better than that. He paled when he realized that her hand still held his and shifted so that his arms were crossed instead. Hestia came to a sudden halt, causing her hair, tied up in a ponytail, to bounce.

"Enough! We have to talk about this! You've acted strangely since we came back from holiday. What have I done?"

"You've done nothing!" he said worriedly, meeting her eye for the first time in weeks. She stared back wide-eyed; water had pooled already, obscuring her brilliant blue eyes ever so slightly. She wiped the few tears of frustration away and tried to disguise the motion by brushing back some stray brown curls from her face.

"Obviously I have! Look, Remus, perhaps I read the signs wrong. Sorry if I have, but you've been so wonderful about the Amos thing, and we've started talking so much more. Then on New Year's…that kiss…I know we were drunk, and Merlin knows what time it was, but I thought it meant something. I should go. I'm sorry for this."

"It did," he murmured taking both of her hands in his before she could leave. He'd worried that it would come to this—that was why he had spent the past weeks avoiding her. "It meant more than you'll know, Hestia, but this can't continue. You're a lovely girl—smart, caring, beautiful—and you have my utmost respect, which is why can't do this to you."

"Can't do what to me?" she demanded, sounding rather annoyed.

"I'm a burden. I know you're not going to understand, but must understand that some ignorance is bliss," he insisted.

"Remus, don't be stupid. What are you off about?"

Then abruptly her demeanor changed as a look of realisation fell across her face.

"Oh…that's what this is about? I don't care about that. I'm actually insulted that you'd think I would! It's once a month, really, that's no different from…"

"Wait!" he held up a hand to silence her.

"What exactly do you think 'that' is?" Remus barely croaked out.

"Well your condition…your lycanthropy…"

He struggled to read her face for any trace of fear or disgust, but she kept it frustratingly blank.

"How long—how long have you known for?"

"Since first year, a few months in I suppose," Hestia shrugged.

"How?"

"It's a long story, Remus."

"I've got time."

"My cousin used to come home with lots of books. I'd spent my summer before I came to Hogwarts reading her school books, hoping it would help me get ahead. I took particular interest in the defense books and when you started acting so strangely I put two and two together. If it's any consolation it took much longer than I'd expected, and I fancied you, which is why I put so much effort into it. I'm pretty sure Lily figured it out before I did, though she'll claim she didn't realise it until the end of the year."

"You knew…after all of this time…and you still wanted to spend time with me?"

"Yeah, I fancy you, you idiot," she laughed.

Remus seemed to battle internally with something for a few seconds. Then, with a determined look on his face, he closed the gap between himself and Hestia with one stride. He crashed his mouth to hers with more force than intended, pressing her against the cold brick wall. Her hands tangled themselves in his sandy-coloured hair and pulled the couple closer together as Remus' hands roamed her sides desperately.

"I'm sorry," he gasped, breaking away. "I don't know what came over me!"

"What ever it was, I liked it," she smirked, grabbing his tie and using it to pull him closer. She pressed a gentle kiss against his lips that made him feel warmer than before.

"We never made it to the kitchens," he sighed, brushing a few stubborn curls away from her face.

"I really could care less. Lets just do this forever. Who needs food?" she said, though at the same moment Hestia's stomach growled. Remus laughed.

"You do, obviously. C'mon." He stepped back and grabbed her hand.

As they reached the door a loud boom echoed through the corridors.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Sounds like it came from the entrance…"

"How on earth could you know that? It echoed so much it could have come from any direction!" Hestia insisted.

"Advanced hearing," he offered sheepishly, "something you'll have to get used to."

Hestia frowned.

"And there's smoke coming from that direction," he added.

"Oh…well all right let's go then. We should see what it is."

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go get something to eat…"

"We're going!" Hestia declared as she marched off toward the entrance, leaving Remus no choice but to follow her or eat alone.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. He and Lily were taking part in one of their tutoring sessions. Recently in return for his help in Transfiguration, Lily had begun revising James' potions essays and double-checking his charm's work.

"Hear what?"

"That! Sounded like a bomb going off below us. There it is again," she said, getting up to open the door to the common room so she could hear better. The next boom was the loudest and caused the entire room to vibrate.

"Okay yeah that I heard," he said, joining her in the doorway. Smoke clouded their vision, prompting James to yank Lily back and slam the door shut.

Students started appearing, descending the stairs from their dormitories.

"What's going on?"

"Where's my wand?"

"Are we going to die?"

"HEY, EVERYONE SHUT UP," James bellowed, slipping into captain mode. "Everyone below 6th year get back to your dormitories and stay there until a professor or a prefect comes to get you. Where are the prefects?"

"At your service, commander," joked a Fifth Year prefect.

"Where are Smith and Abbott?" James asked, ignoring the previous comment, as Lily tended to the confused younger students.

No one responded.

"Well when you find them, remind them they are in charge since they're 7th year prefects. You lot stay here and try to only let Sixth and Seventh Years leave. Evans?"

"Coming, Potter dearest," she called sounding annoyed.

Together they made their way into the corridor, smoke clouding their vision.

"Shit, I can't see anything," Lily yelled. "Where are you?"

"Here," James answered, clasping her hand. "Don't let go. I'm going to get us out of here."

"No! We need to try to..." Lily coughed, "clear the…smoke."

"Forget it, someone else can do that! Trust me okay?"

True to his word, James led them away from the smoke, and Lily suggested that they head toward the Great Hall. Once they reached it they met an ongoing fight between students, teachers, and masked figures—Deatheaters.

One minute Lily stood with her wand at the ready, shooting of a few hexes, and the next she found herself in an alcove behind a tapestry.

"Stay here," James pleaded.

"Over my dead body," she hissed. James blanched.

"Don't say…listen you have to stay here," he was practically frantic. "You're a target and you've pissed Deatheathers off in the past! Take this and head back to Gryffindor Tower."

He thrust a pile of parchment into her hands and turned to leave.

"Seriously, you think after Doe's party you can get rid of me that easily?" she asked, catching his arm.

"It was worth a try…must you be so stubborn?"

"Must you be so revolting?"

"OH honey I'm far fro…"

"Expelliarmus!" growled a voice as light flooded into the hidden passage. The parchment fell and fluttered to Lily's feet.

"Well well well what do we have here?" cackled a second voice. "Oh look, Rookwood, we get a second chance at these two! Rodolphus, dear, these are the two troublemakers I told you about. Oooh yes, He will be most pleased."

"Fuck off, Bellatrix," James spat.

"Oooo mouthy, this one is. You know what to do."

Lily didn't have time to scream before everything went black.

* * *

"Evans? Evans! Lily! C'mon, wake up!" someone shouted. Lily groaned.

"Shh, my head," she moaned. "Where are we?"

"Prison of sorts," James offered. "You okay?"

Lily forced her eyes open. Her vision was blurred, but still she tried to take in her surroundings. She noticed that she sat back to back with James, hands and feet bound, in the center of what appeared to be a small cell. There was very little light coming from small window to her right. Through the bars of the cell Lily could barely make out the stairs that lead to a narrow doorway.

"Is anyone else here?" she called.

Silence was the answer she received.

"Injuries?"

"Come again?" James said.

"Injuries, what injuries do you have, Potter?"

"Oh uh I dunno. There's a cut above my left eye and my chest is a little sore, but I think that's it. How about you?"

It was a lie of course. He'd been hit with some sort of nasty spell that caused a lot of blood loss. When he tried to heal it, nothing happened, but he did not want Lily to worry. They were wandless and trapped; she would not have been able to help him even if she knew how.

"You can breathe normally though? No stabbing pains or need to cough?"

"No, no. Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah," Lily answered finally, "I think I hit my head at some point, and I'm a bit bruised up, but I'll be fine."

"You know if you'd listened to me…"

"If you say anything to the equivalent of I told you so, I will kill you."

"Oh good, you're awake. Bring me the girl," called a voice from the doorway at the top of the stairs Lily had noticed earlier.

A tall man descended the steps and wrestled with many keys before he unlocked the cell. He jerked Lily upright despite James' protests.

"Take me!" he offered. "You don't want her. She'll be no fun! I'll fight back!"

The man shook his head.

"They want her," he said with a thick German accent.

"It's okay James. I'll be okay. Just shut up, don't make them angrier then they already are okay?" Lily's voice was softer than before, filled with unexpected emotion and worry.

James didn't watch as Lily was taken from the cell. He knew in a matter of moments he'd be living one out one of his worst nightmares. When the screaming started he was not the least bit surprised.

* * *

"Where's Dumbledore keeping it?" one of the men demanded.

"Keeping what? I'm telling you he didn't tell me anything!" Lily barked back, breathing heavily as the pain subsided.

"Crucio! Don't lie to me you filthy little mudblood. Tell the truth now," Bellatrix said.

They tortured her for over an hour, and though Lily had sworn she did not know what 'it' was, the cruelty had only intensified.

"The boy's not giving up anything either, sir," another man reported. He had been with James in the cell for the past half hour and acted more violently toward his prisoner than Bellatrix did toward Lily.

"It's no matter. The Dark Lord has just arrived. He'll decide whether they're being truthful," Lucius Malfoy said. "Bring them to the chamber."

Lily shot her captors a glare as they removed the bindings from her feet.

"Gee thanks so much," she muttered.

"You will walk into that room, and then you will bow before the Dark Lord. You will answer his questions," said the man with the German accent.

Lily wondered where he had come from. Once he delivered her to her doom he left the room, but now he was back. She wondered if he ranked lower or higher than her torturers and if that was why he left earlier.

"If I refuse?"

"You will die," he said grimly, but his eyes shifted to a door at the end of the hall. As they stepped into the light he shifted enough that Lily could see him for the first time. She was positive they had never met, but he seemed so familiar.

As he shoved her roughly through the stone doorway she was sure he muttered, 'always unlocked' but tried to convince herself that she imagined it.

James was already in the room. Two men were forcing him to kneel or attempting to at least.

"Never mind. Can't you see the boy is refusing? Leave him be. Ah Miss Evans, join us," called the unmistakable voice from within.

Lily moved from the doorway to stand at James' side, also refusing to kneel. She noted the bloodstain spreading across his shirt, but said nothing.

"Rebellious little pair aren't you? Yes, you'll do quite nicely. I assume you know why you're here."

Lily shook her head; the few red curls that had escaped her bun whipped around her face, but James stood still with a grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter, care to inform Miss Evans?"

"He wants us to join his ranks," he answered, not hiding the malice and disgust in his tone.

"Very good, James, very good. You two are invaluable as I'm sure you realize. James Potter the strong, quick, intelligent Quidditch Captain. You ranked the second highest in your class on your NEWTS last year, I'm told. Of course, you're second only to the lovely Lily Evans, whom has broken the record for both the Charms and Potions exams if I'm not mistaken. Several agencies, including the Auror Department, already have offered you a position for next year. Your lineage really is a pity, though I'm willing to over look it. Yes, yes you will do nicely…"

James opened his mouth to protest, but was halted.

"Now hear me out, children, let's not be hasty. I can offer you things that ordinary people cannot. I know of your thirst for power James, you're just like your father. I'll give you hundreds to command; you're a natural-born leader and deserve to lead. Lily, my dear, no one will ever question your skill level again when I'm through with you. You'll be honored. Do you want jewels? Money? A nice husband? I'll give you anything you desire."

"Do we get those rewards before or after you make us do your dirty work? How many hundreds will I have to kill to get a nice mansion and wife?" James asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm hotheaded aren't we? Ignore him, Lily. Tell me, what do you want? I'll give you whatever it is."

"I want my parents back, and you want us to join you, but sometimes we can't have what we want," she hissed.

Voldemort said nothing, but Lily writhed in pain, and a smile spread across his pale face. James knelt next to her, shooting him a harsh look.

"I demand some respect or there will be consequences."

"YOU THINK YOU DESERVE OUR RESPECT?" James Potter roared. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LICK THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE LET ALONE HERS."

Just as Lily had, James buckled and fell to the ground in pain. Some of the surrounding Deatheaters moved toward the couple and began kicking and attacking James with spells, taking up on where their leader left off.

"Enough. Enough! I am a merciful man. Forgive me for that moment of indiscretion. You may have a few minutes to collect yourselves and formulate your answers."

The room fell silent apart from James' heavy breathing. He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness and at one point began throwing up blood.

"Are you an Occlumens?" the serpent-like man asked, his eyes boring into Lily's own.

"Only when necessary," she replied.

"Impressive. I wish I could say the same for your companion."

James managed a scowl.

"So do you have an answer for me? Will you join us?" he hissed excitedly.

"You already know," Lily said bitterly. "You've broken through my block."

"Opinions can change. Tell me," he demanded.

"No," they said at the same time, their eyes locking on the each other, and then the lights went out.

Lily reached for where James' arm was and sighed in relief when she felt his warm bicep. Quickly, she dragged him toward the doorway and then toward the door the German man had referenced earlier. Praying to every god she could think of, Lily shoved herself into the wooden door and luckily it gave way, sending her and James tumbling into the night.

"Run," she whispered.

James took over, recognizing the mansion as the Lestrange's. He'd visited as a child for some kind of party and barely remembered it, but knew enough to get them out of there. He pushed Lily toward a circle on the ground near the perimeter of the property.

"Here, Apparate in the circle," he wheezed as he shoved a wand into Lily's hand. "I'll splinch one of us if I do it. Apparate anywhere, hurry!"

Lily nodded and grabbed his wrist. When he felt the familiar twisting sensation, James blacked out.


	9. Chapter 8-A Dying Man

**A/N: Two chapters in two days yay! I like this chapter, I hope you do as well. Feel free to review if you have the chance. If possible I'll be giving sneak peeks in my replies as an added incentive. Enjoy!**

Lily landed with a soft thud on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. The wood was cold and splintery; she found her thoughts wandering to Remus and wondered how he handled this every month.

"James…" she whispered.

When he did not respond Lily shifted for a better view. He laid splayed across the floor, unconscious a few feet away. Torn between addressing his wounds and safeguarding the building, Lily stood. She chose the latter option and moved quickly, checking the shack for other intruders and putting up protective charms.

"Ouch! Hey watch it, Evans!" James hissed as she prodded the wound in his side a few minutes later.

"Oh good, you're awake," she muttered sarcastically. "Do you know what you got hit with?"

James shook his head, and her eyebrows knitted in frustration. She had spent the past twenty minutes trying to heal the large gash in his side but had yet to succeed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't heal it…" Lily admitted.

"You can't? Wha…what?"

"Relax, I'm good, but I'm not actually a qualified Healer. There's a lot that I don't know," Lily lied easily. In truth, she knew almost everything already. She took a Healing course at St. Mungo's over the summer and had read more books than she could count on the subject, but what James didn't know would not hurt him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this in the cell?"

"You didn't have a wand. It's not like you could have done anything other than wrap it, which someone had already done while I was unconscious. That's weird right? The Deatheaters attended to my wounds before giving me more, doesn't make sense. Anyway, I didn't think worrying you was worth it," James said.

"They needed you alive for torture," she explained grimly. "By the way, I don't appreciate that you lied. Also, how did you get my wand back?"

"Oh, both of ours were sitting on a table outside of that room. I'm surprised you missed it. He wanted us to see it—it was either supposed to taunt us or act as a reward. Ya know, prove to us that if we cooperated we'd be repaid." James breathing grew more ragged as he spoke.

"Shh, you really shouldn't strain yourself. You've lost so much blood. I set a Patronus ahead to the castle…though I'm a bit worried. They should have answered by now."

"I'm sure they're on their way. No one would leave Lily Evans waiting," he smiled. "How did you know about that door?"

"Oh… um you remember that German guy? When he brought me to that room he just barely whispered that it would be unlocked. I don't know who he is, but he seemed awfully familiar. I thought I'd imagined what he said about the door honestly…"

"He's a double agent," James said.

"What?"

"The Auror office sends people in undercover sometimes. It's tricky business and is usually stupidly dangerous. You have to be really good before they'll let you do that. I thought I recognized him too when he took you from the cell, and now I know why."

"You've met him?"

"Yeah," he said.

Suddenly, Lily began murmuring in languages James barely recognized. He picked up a bit of Gaelic and Latin, perhaps some Swedish. After a few minutes, which felt more like hours, she lapsed into silence. He watched her face, though she kept it emotionless, for signs as to how bad it really was. The fact that she hadn't relaxed yet made him increasingly nervous.

"Evans?" he said eventually, his voice cracking.

Her eyes flickered to meet his gaze for just a moment before shifting back down to her work. She bit her lip slightly, and James realized she'd just confirmed what he knew all along.

"The cut is too deep, and you're losing so much blood so quickly…I can't stop it. And they should be here by now, damn it!"

"It's okay," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"No it isn't. Damn it, James," her eyes flashed with sudden anger. "The worst part is that I know what it is—he just never told me the bloody antidote."

"What are you off about? Who's he?" James asked.

"Snape. The spell is Sectumspra. He created it himself during 5th year. I found it written in one of his stupid books. We fought about it for weeks. I'd hoped it was something else, that's why I asked you, but truthfully, there's nothing else it could be," she said in a rush.

"I always said either you or Snape was going to be the death of me."

"That isn't funny."

"Aw c'mon yeah it is. Now tell me…is this really going to kill me?"

"It depends. I'm replenishing your blood every ten minutes, but that won't work for long. You have a few hours at best in this condition. I'm so sorry James," she whispered sounding horrified.

"Don't be sorry. You're doing great. Thank you," he said, starting to slip in and out of consciousness again.

"I'm not giving up. There are probably a few things I could try still…"

James' eyes flickered closed and his breathing lessened.

"Hey, you can't go to sleep okay? I know you want to, but there's a chance that you'll never…"

"Evans?" he mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Humor me okay? I'm a dying man."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just hear me out, yeah?"

She nodded and tears began running down her face, surprising her.

"Go out with me?"

She let out a watery laugh and said, "I'd rather go out with the giant squid, Potter."

James smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm wounded, Evans! Literally this time!"

"Your jokes are shit," she said halfheartedly.

"But you love them. I'd bet you always have," said James.

"Actually, there's something you should know…"

"Hmm?"

Before Lily could respond the blackness threatening to overcome James won over.

* * *

The room was cold and white. Everything seemed to be made of chrome or steel. James wondered if he was in heaven or purgatory—it definitely didn't seem like hell. If it was not so damn bright and blurry James felt he would have been able to look around and figure out where he was.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, you're awake!" a woman with long brown hair exclaimed. She wore blue robes and held a plastic clipboard. When he tried to sit up she pushed lightly on his chest, forcing him back onto the cushy white surface.

"Do you know where you are?" she asked.

James shook his head.

"I figured as much." Her voice was smooth, reassuring. "You're at St. Mungo's. You had quite the nasty run in. You barely made it. How do you feel? Does anything hurt?"

"I'm sort of numb at the moment." The woman looked concerned. "Not really numb, just like…well nothing hurts yet, I suppose."

"You can call me Jennifer. I'm just an attendant—I check to make sure the patients are alive and comfortable. One of your Healers will be in soon."

She turned to leave, but stopped short when James called out to her. "What's the date?"

"January twentieth. I'm afraid you've been out for a while."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

James wanted to look around the room, but he still couldn't see due to his current lack of glasses so he settled for resting his eyes.

"Mr. Potter?" a soft voice called from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Healer Ambrose, I…"

"Wait, Ambrose? I know you…you played Quidditch. My first year, you were Gryffindor's seeker, right?"

"Good memory. Suppose we don't have to worry about any long-term loss then," she laughed.

"Listen, Healer Ambrose…"

"Call me Sarah."

"Sarah, can I have my glasses?"

Wordlessly she slipped the metal frames into James' open hands. His vision fully restored, James noted that Sarah had honey coloured hair and warm brown eyes. Her face was pleasantly round, though she was a thin girl. She looked just like she had seven years ago, just a bit older.

"Ms. Woods said you weren't in any pain, but let me know if you experience any discomfort. Now, do you remember any of what happened?"

He launched into a long summary, starting with the attack and ending at the present moment. He spared a few details along the way, knowing that the Aurors would expect to be told more than her later.

"Good. Excellent really, it seems you suffer from no memory loss."

"So what else is wrong with me then?"

"Well like you said, you had a laceration across your abdomen that was very difficult to heal and spread a bit. We've never seen anything like it before. We had to keep cleaning it and constantly replenishing your blood until Dumbledore was able to find the counter-curse. Lily did a wonderful job doing that before you got to us—she's going to be a brilliant Healer. I really doubt you would have made it had it not been for her quick thinking."

"Yeah she's something isn't she?" he muttered.

"Additionally you had some broken ribs, minor abrasions, and some bruising, most of which has already been fixed. The wound will leave you sore for a while though—you'll have to take it easy. No Quidditch I'm afraid."

"Oh, c'mon! That's just cruel. You know how awful that is!"

"It's only a few months at most, James. You'll survive I promise," she laughed.

"Easy for you to say…"

"You should get some rest. I'll be back in a bit to check you over again." The Healer moved toward the door, extinguishing the lights as she went.

"How is she?" he asked. "Lily I mean."

"She's all right. Your injuries were much worse than hers physically…" Sarah said apprehensively.

"But?"

"But, you have to understand…Lily's had a rough time. She's lost her parents recently and then practically watched you die right in front of her. It's all very stressful."

"Can I see her?"

"She's at school now, but maybe tomorrow."

"What about Sirius? Or Remus? Peter? My parents?"

"Your friends are at school as well, and unfortunately, your parents were called away two days ago. Your mother was very reluctant to leave, but your condition hadn't changed in days so she ultimately decided to accompany your father. They're short-handed as I understand."

James wasn't surprised by his parent's absence. He knew other people needed them more than he did, after all he was all right, but it still stung a bit that neither of them had stayed.

"Professor Dumbledore is on his way to see you. He should be here within a matter of minutes," said Sarah, but James had already turned away from her and pretended to sleep.

* * *

"James," said Dumbledore as he entered the room half an hour later. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "Been better."

"I must confess, I'm terribly sorry that all of this has occurred. I was away when the attack began I never thought…"

"Professor, no reason for you to apologize. You couldn't have known. This is no one's fault."

"You're too merciful," he chuckled.

"Well that is honestly something I can say no one has ever told me before."

"I suppose not," said Dumbledore. "I'm terribly sorry that your parents couldn't be here. I'll write to them tonight if you wish to let them know that you're awake."

"That's okay. I don't want to risk jeopardizing the mission. I can wait until they get back."

"All right. Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

"My friends…can I see them? Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene…"

"Of course. I can bring them here later today if you wish."

"What time is it?" James asked.

"About three. I'm afraid your friends are in class at the moment or I would fetch them now, but a few of them have already missed a great deal of work."

"I can wait a few hours. Do you think you could have one of the House-elves bring the work I've missed? Might as well get a head start while I wait."

"I'm afraid your Healers wouldn't appreciate you exerting yourself like that so you've been excused from anything you missed thus far," Dumbledore said.

"Oh…right…never mind then."

"Get some rest. I'll return later with your friends."

"Professor?" James called as Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Yes, James?"

"How long before I have to talk to Moody or some other Aurors about the attack and imprisonment?"

"You won't have to speak with them unless you want to. They've gotten enough accounts from other witnesses, as have I. You've been asleep for a while."

"Oh I see. Okay."

"I'll bring your friends soon, but for now, relax," Dumbledore said, and he walked out of the doorway.

* * *

"PRONGS!" cried Sirius as he entered James' room.

"Mate! How've you been?"

"Not my best couple of weeks," he shrugged.

"Mine either."

"Prongs…"

"Yeah, Padfoot?"

"Is it…okay if I hug you? I mean it's just you almost died and all and I…" said Sirius.

James held open his arms, a lopsided grin splaying itself across his face.

"Don't fucking do that again. I…it was…shit…"

"I'll try not to die, but it's really such a struggle you know," James laughed.

"Don't," Sirius said, breaking the hug and stepping back. All of his former excitement vanished, leaving behind a stony, stoic appearance.

"Hey, I'm good okay? Don't worry."

"I did my worrying already. Now I'm mad at you because you're being a prat about it."

"I'm sorry, mate. I just don't know how else to handle this. Joking is how we always deal with the hard stuff," he offered up lamely.

"I know, its just…this is…different. I almost became an only child again. It was scary," said Sirius.

"You know you do have a biological brother that is still alive, right?"

"We'll he's a git so…"

"You're impossible sometimes."

"I try," Sirius said, flashing James his signature smile.

"Ugh stop. Save that for your admirers!"

"I thought you were my admirer, Jamesie!"

"Oh sod off," James laughed. Laughing felt nice.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"McKinnon has detention for hexing a bunch of Slytherins—she's taken over your job as Lily's defender—so she couldn't make it I'm afraid. It's Remus' time of the month so he's obviously already in the shack. Alice and Frank were holed up in Merlin knows which broom closet when Dumbledore spoke to us so they missed the offer to come. Pete's been acting weird lately. He said he needed to get some air, plus he wanted one of us to stay with Remus so he didn't come. And, uh, Lily's waiting outside. We rock-paper-scissored for who got to go in first."

James eyed him questioningly.

"It's a muggle thing."

"So, Padfoot, you know I think you're great and all, but—"

"You want to talk to Lily?"

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind," said James.

"I'm hungry anyway. We missed dinner to come here! I'll head downstairs to get some food. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks."

"James?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you didn't die."

"Thanks, Sirius. Me too," James said sincerely.

"Okay, going now."

Lily didn't come in right after Sirius left. James wanted to call out to her, to tell her to come in, but he didn't. He waited.

"James," she said, barely above a whisper. Her voice was so perfectly gentle and familiar James thought he might actually cry.

"Hey," he said, his own voice suddenly horse.

She stood a foot away from the bed—too afraid to come close. He thought she looked beautiful, but then again, he always thought she looked beautiful. She still wore her uniform—skirt rolled up so it fell to her mid-thigh, white blouse disheveled, tie loose around her neck. Her hair sat upon her head, tied up with a white bow. A few frizzy ringlets had escaped and fell to frame her face. There were rings of black just under her eyes from her mascara and dark purple-like marks below that. It had been a long time since Lily had slept properly.

"C'mere," James said, hoping she'd let him touch her. He needed to know that she was okay, that everything was ok.

She moved exceptionally slowly and perched on the edge of the bed. James slid his hand into hers; her hand felt so wonderfully warm.

"Hey," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Not my best day, but hey, it's been worse!"

"James!"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you; see I'm good," he said, holding out his arms as proof, but wincing in the process.

"You're going to tear the stitches!" she chastised.

"The what?"

"Stitches. They're a Muggle medicine practice that's used to hold wounds together, glorified string really is all it is. The Healers added them as an extra precaution—I think they were planning on removing them tomorrow anyway. "

"Your idea?"

"Sometimes the old-fashioned ways are the best," Lily said.

James shifted to find a more comfortable position, but stopped as he felt a stabbing pain in his side.

"Should I feel like there are knives being shoved into me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Oh! Um, well no, I'm mean you'll be sore but…" she trailed off as she jumped off the bed and started fussing with James' bed coverings. "Let me see it."

"Oi, no offense, Evans, but I'm not entirely sure what I've got on underneath this ruddy gown so if you wouldn't mind…"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You have underwear on. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh all right…wait…WHAT?"

"Hmm this looks infected," Lily said as she eyed the wound. "I'm going to go fetch your Healer."

"Wait, wait, we aren't finished with this conversation! Who else's trousers have you been looking around in?"

"None of your business, love," she laughed, and he grimaced, not finding it quite as amusing.

"Sirius', during February of our fifth year. It was after a full moon, remember?" Lily called from the doorway.

James relaxed—though he hated the idea of the girl he fancied seeing other men naked, he supposed that the man in question was only Sirius made it all right. Sirius and Lily were rather like siblings; James knew that.

"Mr. Potter, what seems to be the problem?" a tall woman with grey hair asked as she entered the room. "I'm one of your Healers. Healer Donnelly technically, but you can call me Anne."

"I know who you are. I've known you since I was six—you're Mum's best friend. I didn't lose my memory, Aunt Anne."

"Just checking," she muttered. "Oh dear, this is infected. Jennifer must've forgotten to put the salve on often enough. No matter, we'll just apply more now."

"So…was Mum okay, you know, when it happened?"

"She was upset, of course. Yelling at everyone, telling Mediwitches they weren't doing their jobs right, but that's who she is. She doesn't trust just anyone with you—that's why she asked me to take you on as a patient. I'm your head Healer per her request."

James noticed that Lily had slid back into the room and seated herself in the chair across the room. It faced the windows so it appeared that was where she was looking, but he could see that her head was turned ever so slightly in his direction, and every few seconds she glanced over to him.

"Honestly, I don't think she trusts anyone with you aside from herself and me when it comes to your health. Oh and Lily of course. Your mum is a fan of that one," she chuckled, motioning to where the redhead sat. Blush crept up Lily's cheeks and she moved her hair to cover it.

"Well there you go, should be good for a while. Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Could you be a dear and reapply that in another hour?"

"Of course, Healer Donnelly."

"Really, call me Anne. Anyway, I've got to attend to some other patients. I'll be back to check on you after my rounds, James."

"So, Lily," James said after Anne had left," do you think you could tell me what happened? After I blacked out I mean."

"Oh right that, yeah, I suppose. I'm sure they've told you most of it."

"They really haven't told me much of anything…"

Lily nodded and moved the chair she'd been sitting in before so that it was closer to the bed and facing James.

"Well there isn't much to tell. After you lost consciousness I kept up with the charms, and eventually Dumbledore got there. He had you up to the castle faster than I thought humanly possible, and then you were transferred to St. Mungo's. They wouldn't let me in here, but I know bits and pieces of what happened. They've definitely left out some key information…"

"What do you mean?"

"I really shouldn't…."

"Please?" James asked as he tugged on her sleeve. Lily smiled at his childishness.

"James," she sighed, "this is so much more complicated than you understand. When I told you in the forest that I couldn't stop it…I didn't just mean the bleeding. I meant that I couldn't stop the curse from spreading. I'm still not sure how it happened. The spell, Sectumsempra, isn't really supposed to keep spreading once it's cast. Basically it functions like an invisible sword, each wand movement creates a gash as a dagger or sword would, but again it shouldn't work on it's own—the caster has to manipulate it. Something when wrong when the spell was originally cast and it spread as your condition deteriorated. The more blood you lost the worse it was, gave me a right fright really."

"So Snape created it, but he wasn't the caster?"

"I don't see how he could have been. That kind of work is too sloppy for him. I'm almost positive it was someone else using his spell and doing a shitty job. Plus…you didn't realize at the time, but it was meant for me. You stepped in my path James."

Suddenly he understood why sleeping was difficult for Lily lately.

"Ruddy Deatheaters," he cursed.

"I wasn't done before," Lily continued, "Listen, like I said the curse spread, all over. Your leg, you lost so much blood….well just look at it…"

James tore off the sheet obstructing his view. He paled as he took in the condition the marred surface. Across his thigh were angry gashes, held together with what he could only assume were the muggle stitches Lily spoke of. The wounds were red, making his skin pink and blotchy.

"S' not so bad," he mumbled, looking back up at Lily. Her eyes were red and watery, a surprising sight—Lily Evans rarely cried in front of people.

"It'll heal. You'll need more dittany and the salve, but in a few weeks it'll be like it wasn't even there. Normally, they'd have already healed it, but this is taking longer…it was dark magic," she explained.

"So what else is wrong with me?" He'd already forgotten the medical jargon the Healers had rambled off before.

"Um, well the worst wounds were to your abdomen and leg. The curse spread to your some of your organs, but the Healers were able to stop it in time. You had a lot of bruising and a few broken ribs—but most of that is healed already. You hit your head when you fell, that's why they were so worried about memory loss, but you seem to be fine. Plus minor cuts, that sort of thing."

"Hm, well I wish I could say I've had worse, but I guess I haven't." James yawned.

"You should get some sleep; I know you think you aren't tired, but near death experiences put a real strain on the body, and you've had a busy couple of hours. I'll be downstairs with Sirius for a little while longer, and we'll be back with the others in the morning. Goodnight."

"Lily," James' whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…I just need…"

"What is it?" Lily asked, growing rather impatient. She'd missed dinner and needed some protein soon.

"Nah, never mind," he said quickly.

"What is it?" she insisted, her voice softer now.

"Come here for a second, to the side of the bed."

Lily moved to where he asked reluctantly, afraid he was going to do something stupid. James too moved with hesitation, not wanting to upset her as he wrapped his arms around her hips. His head rested against her stomach so he could feel every intake of breath.

"Oh, James," she whispered as she snaked her arms around his shoulders, one hand resting on the top of his head. They stayed that way for a few minutes, not speaking, just holding each other.

"I'm sorry," he whispered eventually. "It's just everything, everyone, is so cold here. Even Anne, and I've known her for my entire life. I just need to feel something warm."

"Don't be sorry." He looked so small to her suddenly, which was odd because James Potter had always been rather muscular and he reached 6'1''.

Lily realised that the sad part was they were still kids. She hated that the war had forced them into adulthood. It wasn't fair—James was still just a kid who'd never fully grown up, though he may have appeared to. Her heart ached just thinking about the things he'd seen, the things he'd done already. She knew his past was much darker than hers.

James fell asleep in her arms. Lily pressed a kiss to his forehead before she left because she felt it was the grownup thing to do. However, she doubled back once she reached the doorway to press another kiss to his cheek and squeeze his hand simply because that was what 11 year old Lily would have done.


End file.
